A Cegonha da Discórdia
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!
1. A Notícia

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo I – A notícia**

- Eu ainda não entendi o motivo desse alvoroço todo, Mione.

- Você é muito desligado, Rony! Está na cara...

- Na cara o quê? A mamãe só nos chamou para um jantar. O que tem de mais nisso?

- O que tem de mais? Rony, hoje é terça-feira e nós almoçamos lá no domingo.

- E daí?

- Daí que alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas, e se o que eu estiver pensando for realmente a verdade, isso vai ser incrível!

Rony olhou a esposa acabar de prender os cabelos de um jeito meio estabanado e pegar a bolsa para saírem. Antes, porém, de aparatarem na Toca, ele perguntou:

- Você vai contar sobre sua promoção?

- Não sei. Isso pode estragar a notícia que sua mãe deve nos dar.

A casa em que Rony passou toda sua infância e parte da adolescência estava agora reformada. Ainda era torta e com um ar de que havia passado por vários feitiços de ampliação, mas isso tudo dava um charme peculiar ao ambiente e o tornava ainda mais aconchegante.

As janelas estavam todas iluminadas e uma grande mesa foi colocada no jardim, onde seria servido o jantar.

A família Weasley, que já não era pequena, cresceu muito após a guerra. Fleur e Gui tinham uma filha, e Teddy, filho de Tonks e Lupin, vivia na casa da "Vó Molly", junto com o padrinho Harry e o primo James. Não caberiam todas essas pessoas na cozinha da Toca mesmo que um novo feitiço de ampliação fosse feito.

Rony sentiu o cheiro delicioso da comida de sua mãe assim que aparatou no jardim. Puxando a esposa pela mão, entrou animado pela porta da cozinha, mas estancou atordoado com o falatório naquele cômodo.

Sua mãe conversava em voz alta com Andrômeda Tonks, que teimava em tentar segurar Teddy pelo pulso a fim de fazê-lo parar para arrumar seu cabelo, apesar do rapazinho protestar que queria ir pro jardim esperar o padrinho chegar voando. Penélope e Fleur trocavam receitas e logo envolveram Hermione na conversa.

O ruivo saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde. Os homens estavam na sala, ouvindo músicas e discutindo sobre as últimas decisões ministeriais. E Rony, apesar de trabalhar no Ministério, no Departamento de Aurores, detestava falar de seu serviço durante festas e reuniões familiares.

Na cabeça dele, o serviço de um auror está sempre ligado a problemas e isso não era assunto para dias de festa. Embora o motivo da festa daquela noite ainda permanecesse um enigma para ele.

Jogou-se no sofá de qualquer jeito e olhou distraído para a lareira. Esta ganhou um brilho esverdeado que, em seguida, deu lugar a Gina e Harry, logo atrás da esposa, com James no colo. Não era comum que eles viessem pela rede de Flu, pois ambos gostavam de voar e já estavam acostumando o pequeno James à sensação do vento batendo no rosto.

Gina cumprimentou a todos, pegou James do colo do marido e correu para a cozinha, aumentando o alvoroço das mulheres ali presentes. Harry abraçou o amigo com muito entusiasmo, como se não o visse há séculos, o que não era uma atitude muito normal, já que eles trabalhavam juntos e se viam todos os dias.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Rony, voltando para o sofá, a testa ligeiramente franzida.

- Ótimo! Estou realmente ótimo, ótimo... Ótimo mesmo! – respondeu Harry numa inquietação fora do normal e um sorriso que Rony achou meio psicótico.

- Tem certeza? Você me parece meio "perturbado" – comentou sinceramente preocupado.

- Sim, é só que... bem, tudo isso me deixa meio... confuso – desabafou.

- Ah, eu entendo! Também fiquei confuso com isso.

- Jura? – perguntou Harry animado e tentando entender se o amigo estava sendo solidário ou se estaria passando pelo mesmo "problema" que ele.

- Claro! Esse jantar fora de hora e essa falação toda depois de um dia de serviço igual ao que tivemos hoje deixam qualquer um desorientado. E quando chego em casa a Mione...

- A Mione o quê? – interrompeu Harry quase pulando da cadeira, imaginando se as duas amigas tinham combinado o que falar naquele dia.

- A Mione vem e me conta que foi promovida. Agora é chefe do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas. O triplo do salário, com bem menos serviço.

- Uau! Isso é fantástico! – falou Harry com alegria e alívio.

O moreno pensou que o amigo ainda não sabia da novidade. Aliás, ninguém da família sabia, além de sua sogra, mas todos o olhavam com caras desconfiadas. Exceto Rony.

- Ei vocês! – chamou a Srª. Weasley – Venham para cá, já vamos comer.

Os dois se apressaram em ir para o jardim. Quando o assunto era a comida da mãe de Rony, desde que se conheceram ambos deixavam tudo de lado.

A mesa estava farta naquela noite. Havia carneiro assado com batatas, presunto ao molho de figo, creme de ervilhas e torta de abóbora com queijo. Na cozinha ainda ficou um enorme bolo, sem decoração, que seria servido de sobremesa.

Todos comeram com vontade, conversando e rindo de tudo. Até que o Sr. Weasley bateu com o garfo numa taça e falou:

- Agora que todos já jantaram, vamos servir a sobremesa, mas para isso preciso pedir uma coisa. Gina, minha filha, faça o favor de confirmar as nossas suspeitas.

Rony olhava tudo atônito.

_Nossas suspeitas? Quais? Eu não suspeito de nada_.

Gina corou vivamente e Harry também ficou bastante encabulado. A moça buscou a mão do marido e falou, finalmente:

- Sim, papai, estamos grávidos!

A mesa toda explodiu em vivas, risadas e congratulações. Todos procuravam abraçar Gina enquanto George dava tapinhas nas costas de Harry. A Srª Weasley agitou a varinha e logo o bolo apareceu na mesa. O que antes era liso agora estampava a inscrição: Felicidades, Mamãe e Papai Potter!

O único que permaneceu em seu lugar foi Rony, que via toda a cena se distanciar. Sua irmãzinha, a caçulinha da casa, teria outro bebê. Ele já havia ficado desconfortável com o primeiro, e então eles resolviam ter o segundo? E naquele instante Rony percebeu que ela não era mais criança e que a culpa disso tudo era de Harry Potter.

Ele, o garoto-que-sobreviveu, o escolhido, o cara que derrotou Voldemort, não era mais um herói. Era o pilantra que roubou a inocência de sua irmã (embora ele nunca tenha achado que Gina fosse realmente inocente em algum momento). E o que era pior: por duas vezes!

Apesar de saber que eles estavam casados, Rony optava por não pensar que esse tipo de "coisa" acontecia entre o casal. Em sua mente de irmão super protetor, Gina ainda era virgem, Harry era impotente e James havia sido adotado. De fato, Rony não acompanhou a primeira gravidez da irmã tão de perto, pois na época havia sido enviado para um curso de especialização da Academia de Aurores longe da Inglaterra.

Ele só despertou de seus devaneios quando sentiu a mão de Gina apertar a sua enquanto Harry lhe dirigia a palavra:

- Então, você vai, né?

- Por favor, Rony! – insistiu Gina com a voz mais doce que conseguiu fazer – É importante pra gente que você ajude Harry com o novo berço. É como uma tradição de família!

O ruivo apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Ajudaria Harry a fazer o berço da criança. Cuidar do quarto e do conforto do bebê era um jeito muito nobre de recompensá-lo após acabar com o pai dele. Ainda não havia perdoado Harry por ter "pegado" sua irmã de jeito.

Horas mais tarde, já sentado em sua cama, Rony conversava com a esposa:

- Eles são loucos, não são? Outro filho?

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione, saindo do closet com uma das camisolas que Rony mais gostava. – Eles não me pareceram loucos. Pelo contrário, estavam muito satisfeitos.

- Sim, mas um filho agora? Gina estava super bem no Harpias, e era uma das jogadoras mais cotadas para a seleção. Isso só pode ter sido um acidente.

- Pelo que eu soube, foi tudo muito bem planejado – contou Hermione, que havia entrado embaixo do edredom e agora apoiava a cabeça no peito do marido.

- O quê? – indignou-se Rony, levantando da cama e empurrando a esposa. – Eles fizeram essa besteira de caso pensado?

- Besteira? Deixa de ser insensível, Ronald! E aposto que você está nervosinho assim por causa desse maldito quadribol.

- Claro, a única chance da Inglaterra se classificar estava nas mãos da minha irmã e ela decide simplesmente ter mais um "potterzinho" e deixar seu país de novo fora do mundial. E eu não estou nervoso. Só estou chocado – retrucou tornando a se encostar ao travesseiro. – Sempre pensei que as mulheres modernas quisessem se dar bem em suas profissões, ter uma carreira brilhante. Como você faz!

- Acontece que muitas mulheres não querem uma carreira. Elas preferem uma família!

- Muitas mulheres? Eu não conheço nenhuma doida que prefira isso. Aliás, só as mulheres Weasley é que são tão estúpidas assim.

Hermione olhou para o marido com a mesma fúria assassina da vez que o atacou, ainda em Hogwarts, com uma revoada de canários amarelos. Em seguida respondeu:

- Não se esqueça que eu sou uma Weasley, Ronald Billius! E se acha que eu sou tão estúpida assim, não vai se importar de ir dormir no sofá.

Ao invés da chuva de canários, o que acertou Rony foi o travesseiro e um belo empurrão dado com o pé, deixando claro que aquela noite ele não dormiria com a esposa.

Ainda tentou argumentar que não estava falando dela, mas não conseguiu permissão para voltar pra cama e acabou passando a noite no incômodo sofá da sala de televisão.


	2. Como as Crises Começam

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo II – Como as Crises Começam**

No dia seguinte, Ron levantou decidido a acertar as coisas com Hermione. Foi até a cozinha e preparou um café da manhã do jeito que a esposa gostava: torradas crocantes, geléia de frutas vermelhas e leite fresco e gelado.

Para se certificar de que ela aceitaria o mimo e amolecer ainda mais o coração dela, conjurou uma linda rosa branca para enfeitar a bandeja. Ajeitou o cabelo o melhor que pode, observando seu próprio reflexo no vidro da cristaleira, estampou seu mais humilde e apaixonado sorriso e abriu a porta do quarto.

A decepção que ele sentiu ao ver a cama arrumada aumentou a ponto de quase soterra-lo. Percebeu que Hermione não só tinha acordado como também já havia ido para o serviço sem nem ao menos se despedir.

Duas horas depois ele entrava duplamente irritado no Departamento de Aurores, primeiro pela situação com a esposa, e segundo porque dificilmente poderia desabafar com Harry, já que a causa da discussão com Hermione foi justamente a crítica que ele fez ao cunhado e à irmã.

- Bom dia! – disse Harry animado.

Rony grunhiu uma resposta qualquer e sentou em uma mesa para analisar alguns relatórios de rotina.

- Hoje é você que não me parece bem! Aposto que brigou com a Mione – comentou Harry.

- E teria outro motivo para me fazer ficar emburrado? – retrucou com grosseria.

- Ei, calma, tá? A briga é com ela e não comigo. O que foi dessa vez? – tornou Harry de modo enérgico, instigando o amigo a se abrir.

Após anos de convivência, Harry sabia que nada fazia mais mal a Rony do que insistir em guardar seus sentimentos só para si.

O ruivo ainda vacilou entre se abrir com o amigo ou não, mas acabou optando por fazê-lo, cuidando, é claro, de poupar as críticas mais sérias que fez ao casal.

- E depois disso ela surtou! Me chutou da cama, tacou o travesseiro na minha cara e me pôs pra fora do quarto. Hoje de manhã, saiu sem me avisar ou se despedir e me deixou fazer papel de bobo com aquela bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos - concluiu desgostoso.

- Bem, a minha vontade também é chutar você depois de saber o que pensa de mim, mas eu não vou fazer isso. E, em minha opinião, ela só saiu de casa mais cedo porque sabia que você levaria o café pra ela.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque é exatamente isso que você faz todas as vezes que brigam. Levanta mais cedo, prepara o café e tudo fica bem. Acho que dessa vez ela quis garantir que ainda vai sentir raiva de você por algum tempo.

- Isso é loucura!

- Por que você não vai até a sala dela e tenta uma abordagem diferente?

Os olhos de Rony se iluminaram e ele saiu apressado da sala sem nem ao menos agradecer a idéia de Harry. Seu trabalho era tão diferente do da esposa que muitas vezes ele esquecia que trabalhavam no mesmo prédio.

Chegou ao Departamento e só então se lembrou de que era naquele dia que Hermione começaria como chefe da seção. Recompôs a aparência e cuidou de não parecer afobado para não constrangê-la diante de todos.

Ela ainda não tinha secretária. Não gostava que ninguém tentasse organizar suas coisas, e cuidava de sua agenda pessoalmente. Mas o novo cargo exigiria a ajuda de alguém e o processo de seleção para contratar uma auxiliar seria naquela tarde. A porta do escritório estava aberta e Hermione ajeitava alguns detalhes em sua nova sala.

Havia mudado a cor das paredes, antes tão austera, para um tom pastel de amarelo. Os móveis estavam impecavelmente limpos, com um vaso de flor decorando uma mesa de canto. No chão, um tapete com desenhos geométricos e, diante da mesa, duas poltronas confortáveis de veludo caramelo.

Era tudo perfeito e combinava decididamente com a personalidade dela. Rony não conseguiu deixar de invejar a sorte da esposa em trabalhar num lugar tão arrumado e confortável, enquanto o Departamento de Aurores era uma verdadeira confusão de papéis, fotos de bruxos procurados, pergaminhos e relatórios espalhados pelas mesas, cadeiras e até dentro do armário de casacos.

Quando Hermione viu o marido parado na porta da sala, apenas falou sem entusiasmo:

- Bom dia.

- Oi! Linda sua sala!

- Obrigada – respondeu ainda como se estivesse entediada. – Precisa de alguma coisa do departamento?

- Não, só queria saber se está bem. Você saiu de casa sem falar nada.

- Estou sim, só vim mais cedo porque hoje é meu primeiro dia como chefe e preciso dar exemplo de dedicação e pontualidade - ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e massageou a própria nuca em seguida, suspirando, antes de continuar – Agora, sem querer ser rude, eu preciso terminar isso aqui.

- Sim, claro! Vou deixar você trabalhar – respondeu insatisfeito, mas antes de sair tornou a perguntar – Você tem certeza que está bem? Parece tão cansada!

- Sim, Ronald. Eu estou ótima! Fui dormir depois das 2 da manhã porque briguei com o legume insensível com quem eu tive a infelicidade de me casar e levantei às 5 da manhã pra estar aqui no serviço. São quase onze horas e até agora eu não tomei café, além de ter mudado esses móveis de lugar mais de vinte vezes e ainda não estou satisfeita com o jeito que ficaram. Ou seja, meu dia está exatamente do jeito que eu gosto! Agora vá cuidar do seu serviço que eu preciso cuidar do meu!

Ela levantou da cadeira e com um gesto de varinha tocou Rony para fora da sala. Ele ouviu a porta bater atrás de si assim que alcançou o corredor.

- E aí? Deu certo? – perguntou Harry assim que o amigo voltou para o departamento.

- Certo? Ela quase me espancou. Agora eu voltei a ser o legume insensível de antes! Não sei mais o que fazer!

- Ah, deixa quieto. Hoje o dia vai ser muito tenso para ela. É só isso. A noite, você chega, faz uma massagem especial e ela vai ficar uma seda com você. Por hora, esqueça isso, pois temos umas casas para checar. Atividade criminosa ligada a feitiçaria pesada.

Rony pegou o relatório e seguiu o companheiro de serviço, aparatando no local indicado. Passou a tarde inteira e o começo da noite na missão. Quando voltou para o Ministério, passou em frente a sala de Hermione, mas ela já havia saído.

Tratou de aparatar em casa o mais rápido possível, mas encontrou o lugar às escuras e sem nenhum sinal de que a esposa pudesse ter passado por ali antes dele. Não sabia onde procurá-la e optou por esperar em casa. Tomou seu banho, colocou os pijamas e os chinelos de quarto e sentou na cama com um relatório para revisar para o dia seguinte.

Hermione chegou quase duas horas depois dele, e fazia forças para não demonstrar o contentamento que sentia. Cumprimentou-o de qualquer jeito e correu para o banho. Saiu do chuveiro depois de mais de meia hora e vestia a velha camisola de flanela, nada charmosa, porém muito confortável.

Rony tentou não se irritar com o pouco caso com que a esposa o estava tratando desde a noite anterior e puxou assunto:

- Onde estava? Parece mais animada agora.

- Estava com sua irmã, mas acho melhor não falar nesse assunto, já que você não gosta nem um pouco dele.

- Não é que eu não goste do assunto, amor – contemporizou – é só que acho que Harry e Gina, assim como nós, são muito novos para ter um filho. Quanto mais dois!

- Bom, não vou perder meu tempo tentando fazer você enxergar o quanto está sendo ridículo, mas Gina está feliz e saudável. E nós fizemos muitas compras para o bebê.

Rony tentava ainda não se entusiasmar com a gravidez da irmã, que ele considerava imprudente, mas não resistiu e perguntou:

- Ela já sabe o que é?

Hermione olhou o marido com mais desprezo ainda, querendo puni-lo pelo desinteresse inicial, e respondeu:

- Nós duas temos nossos palpites. Mas preciso dormir, pois amanhã vou para o Ministério às seis e meia. Boa noite.

Deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Rony e virou para o lado, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente.

O auror sentiu-se menos tenso, pois mesmo que tenha sido na bochecha, um beijo é sempre um beijo, e ele não teria que dormir no sofá mais uma noite. Isso, decididamente, era um bom sinal.

Hermione levantou cedo para se arrumar e Rony acordou junto dela. Tinha certeza que as coisas começariam a melhorar entre eles se pudesse ao menos acompanhar a esposa ao serviço. Ele se arrumou rápido, enquanto ela preparava um café. Enquanto ele comia, ela entrou no banheiro, arrumou-se e foi procurar um lenço de seda para prender os cabelos, particularmente bem mais rebeldes naquela manhã.

Rony entrou no banheiro da suíte para escovar os dentes e saiu logo em seguida, segurando uma espécie de termômetro na mão, comentando com a esposa, que acabava de prender a ponta do laço próxima à nuca:

- Que divertido! Eu adoro esses aparelhinhos que os trouxas inventam para medir o tempo. Mione, dois tracinhos é tempo bom ou ruim?

Hermione virou subitamente e vendo o que o marido segurava, ficou pálida. Ele havia falado DOIS tracinhos?

Quando recuperou-se do susto, ela atravessou o quarto com passos rápidos, tomou o "termômetro" da mão do marido e examinou, com cuidado, onde estavam os tracinhos que ele havia mencionado. Vendo que ele não havia se confundido, ela olhou magoada para ele e respondeu, antes de aparatar, com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Dois tracinhos, Ronald, significa **tempestade**!


	3. O Primeiro Equivoco

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo III – O Primeiro Equívoco**

- Eu to dizendo, cara! Ela brigou comigo só porque hoje ia chover.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido, Rony – disse Harry incrédulo com a atitude da amiga. – A Hermione não seria tão irracional assim. Mesmo porque o dia está lindo.

- Eu sei. Mas o pior você ainda não sabe: ela não veio trabalhar. Passei no escritório dela e a secretária me informou que ela havia mandado uma coruja dizendo que não viria hoje.

- É o segundo dia como chefe do departamento e ela falta?

- Estranho, não é? E eu fiquei lá agüentando o olhar irônico daquela estagiária como quem diz: "coitadinho, nem sabe onde a própria esposa está".

Harry andou até a lareira pensando em como ajudar o amigo. Talvez a pressão do novo serviço estivesse estressando Hermione?

- E se você desse um tempo a ela? – sugeriu Harry. – Eu sei que vai ser difícil agüentar ela te ignorando ou explodindo por qualquer coisa, mas das duas uma: ou ela se acostuma com a pressão do novo cargo ou vai ver que está magoando você.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e decidiu seguir o conselho do amigo. Deu o tempo que Hermione precisava. E teve a pior semana de sua vida. Pior até do que quando foi caçar horcruxes ao lado dela e de Harry.

O humor da mulher não melhorou e ela parecia um explosivim, tendo ataques a toda hora. Uma hora era porque Rony havia atrasado para o jantar, outra porque ele leu o Profeta Diário antes dela e um dos mais graves quando ele deixou os chinelos virados para baixo.

Hermione sempre o acusava de insensível, caia no choro e o colocava para fora do quarto. E nada do que ele fez foi suficiente para aplacar o cansaço e a raiva da morena.

Depois de sete dias de tentativas, incluindo flores, cafés da manhã na cama (que ela sempre se recusava a comer) e presentes, Rony percebeu que aquela situação iria acabar com seu casamento e, após uma outra conversa séria com Harry, chamou a esposa para sair.

Ela aceitou de bom grado, arrumou-se e acompanhou o marido a um restaurante que ambos gostavam muito, fora do centro agitado de Londres.

Durante o jantar, Rony tocou no assunto que tanto o estava incomodando, do jeito mais sutil que conseguiu:

- Sabe, amor, faz tempo que a gente não fica assim, não é?

A mulher, que levava uma taça de vinho aos lábios, interrompeu o movimento para encará-lo curiosa.

- É, desse jeito tranqüilo, em paz. E eu notei que você está meio diferente...

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Hermione, controlando os nervos.

Ela tinha consciência de que andava meio irritadiça nos últimos dias. E Rony era o principal alvo de seus ataques. Mas seus hormônios estavam descontrolados, e guardar aquele segredo só entre Gina e ela, era peso demais para carregar. Ainda não havia encontrado uma forma de contar a Rony, explicar a ele que havia sido um acidente, e pensou que aquele jantar poderia ser a oportunidade que tanto esperava. Mas alguma coisa no tom de voz com que ele se dirigia a ela parecia indicar que ele já sabia, ou ao menos desconfiava de algo. .

- Eu andei conversando com o Harry – continuou ele – e acho que sei o que está acontecendo com você.

A cor sumiu do rosto da jovem. Será que Gina havia contado ao marido o seu segredo? E mesmo se tivesse, Harry não tinha o direito de se meter na vida deles. Não daquele jeito indiscreto. Ela torceu os dedos debaixo da mesa, nervosa.

- E o que você acha? – perguntou firmando a voz, disfarçando o nó na garganta que parecia aumentar.

- Se eu puder ser sincero, acho que você deveria abrir mão disso.

Hermione fechou os olhos, querendo acreditar que o marido não havia dito aquilo. Abriu os olhos de novo, já com aquele mesmo brilho magoado de antes e o encarou, com uma expressão dura e ofendida.

- Não me leve a mal, amor. Só estou pensando no seu bem e no bem do nosso casamento – ele continuou.

- E você acha que isso vai destruir o nosso casamento?

- Claro que vai! Pensa bem, Mione. Olha como você está? E isso porque é só o começo. Imagina daqui uns meses? Vai ficar insuportável a situação. Agora, que tem pouco tempo, você pode abrir mão sem grandes conseqüências e deixar para pensar nisso de novo só daqui uns anos.

- Eu não quero pensar nisso daqui uns anos, seu... seu estúpido! Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas! Já pensou que isso pode ser o que eu sempre quis na minha vida?

- Querida, acalme-se! Não estou pedindo nada demais...

- Nada demais? – interrompeu-o levantando da mesa, jogando o guardanapo sobre o prato ainda cheio de comida e levantando a voz de modo que todos os presentes puderam ouvi-la. – Se você não pode ficar feliz com isso, é sinal que não me ama do jeito que diz amar! Eu pensei que te conhecia, Ronald Billius Weasley. Mas agora vejo que você não é só um legume insensível, mas também um grande porco egoísta.

Ela correu para fora do restaurante e aparatou antes mesmo que ele pudesse reagir. Quando percebeu o que havia acontecido, jogou um dinheiro qualquer sobre a mesa e aparatou atrás da esposa.

Mas para sua infelicidade, mais uma vez ela não voltara para casa. Preocupado com o estado em que ela estava ao deixar o restaurante, foi de casa em casa, passando pela casa dos sogros, depois na Toca e finalmente a encontrando na casa de Harry e Gina.

Foi a ruiva que abriu a porta quando ele tocou a campainha. E quando viu o irmão parado na soleira, com cara de cachorro abandonado, tratou de enxotá-lo do jeito mais rude possível.

- Se veio atrás da Mione, perdeu seu tempo. Ela já deixou claro que não quer ver você. E se é pra ser sincera, eu também não. Portanto, trate de sumir daqui.

- Eu não vou embora até falar com a minha esposa.

- Ótimo! Então durma na calçada, pois na minha casa você não entra!

Ela bateu a porta e Rony só conseguiu ouvi-la murmurando um feitiço de imperturbabilidade. Mesmo que ele chamasse todos os gigantes das montanhas para sapatear ali, ninguém lá dentro ouviria.

E ele não teve o que fazer a não ser voltar para casa de cabeça baixa e ombros curvados.

O dia seguinte foi o mais penoso no Departamento. Harry não foi trabalhar porque acompanharia Gina ao medibruxo que cuidava da gravidez da jovem. Entediado e aborrecido, Rony arrumou diversas maneiras de passar perto da sala de Hermione, mas a porta estava sempre fechada.

Quando conseguiu ver a porta aberta, aproximou-se com cautela e percebeu que ela não estava sozinha. Conversava com a secretária e a instruía a mandar todas as suas correspondências para a casa de seus pais, onde ela pretendia ficar por uns tempos.

Ele sentiu o coração doer mais do que nunca e voltou abatido para o Departamento, onde um grande rolo de pergaminho havia sido entregue em sua mesa.

Sentou-se abatido e desenrolou o papel, lendo cada linha duas vezes para ter certeza de que aquilo era verdade. Mas a letra inclinada do Ministro da Magia era inconfundível.

Prezado Ronald B. Weasley,

Tendo em vista seu excelente desempenho como auror e seu visível interesse em sempre aprimorar seus conhecimentos, o Ministério da Magia o convida para representar a Inglaterra na Conferência Internacional de Combate à Arte das Trevas, a se realizar dentro de uma semana na sede da Confederação Francesa dos Bruxos, em Paris.

Peço-lhe, gentilmente, que preencha a ficha de inscrição em anexo e remeta ao endereço sub-escrito para confirmar sua participação.

Após o evento, que durará duas semanas com palestras e workshops, o senhor deve procurar Jean Michel Tryev que lhe dará mais informações sobre os planos do Ministério.

Atenciosamente,

Kingsley Shackelbolt

Ministro da Magia

Ele não podia acreditar no que lia. Aquele evento era o mais esperado por todos os aurores, e apenas um de cada país era selecionado. Nunca pensou que tivesse alguma chance, sendo colega de trabalho de Harry James Potter.

Preencheu a ficha o mais depressa possível e a enviou, temeroso de que o Ministro percebesse que havia cometido um engano e tirasse dele a oportunidade tão desejada.

A euforia com o curso passou no instante em que pensou que, se Hermione não fosse tão cabeça-dura a ponto de preferir aquele cargo estúpido no Ministério ao casamento dos dois, poderia viajar com ele para Paris.

Já fazia três dias que a esposa havia saído de casa, quando ele finalmente conseguiu algum tempo para conversar com Harry, embora o amigo se mostrasse arredio.

- Já lhe disse, Gina me proibiu de falar com você – explicava constrangido.

- Mas como ela pode saber se você falou comigo ou não? – rebatia Rony indignado.

- Não sei... Mas com ela nesse estado, eu não consigo mentir ou negar qualquer uma de suas vontades. Você tem notícias da Hermione?

Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente, e olhou para o amigo como se esperasse que ele lhe desse tais notícias.

- Nem adianta me olhar com essa cara. Ela saiu lá de casa na manhã seguinte e não voltou mais. Eu até pergunto à Gina, mas ela diz que a minha intromissão na vida de vocês já causou problemas demais. E olha que eu nem sei o que fiz.

- Eu vou para Paris na próxima semana, Harry – soltou Rony mudando de assunto bruscamente. – Na convenção de aurores.

Harry olhou admirado para o amigo. Estava sinceramente feliz por ele e agradecia não ter sido chamado para o evento, pois assim poderia ficar mais tempo perto da esposa.

- Eu só queria falar com a Hermione antes de ir. Me despedir, sabe?

- Eu queria poder ajudar, cara.

- Sei disso. Mas acho que só tem um jeito de fazê-la falar comigo.

Rony não explicou a Harry o que faria a seguir, mas pegou uns papéis e saiu da sala, tomando o rumo do departamento em que a esposa trabalhava. A secretária de Hermione não estava, certamente teria ido despachar alguns documentos, de modo que ele se aproximou da porta, mas estancou quando ouviu a voz da irmã lá dentro.

- Ah, deixa de bobagem, Hermione. O Erick é ótimo! Você vai ficar encantada com ele.

- Mas, Gina, eu não sei. Ainda não estou me sentindo muito bem, depois dessa briga com seu irmão... Você acha mesmo que eu deva ir vê-lo?

- Lógico, quanto mais cedo fizer isso, melhor. E esquece o Rony. Ele é quem vai sair perdendo, e depois vai passar o resto da vida arrependido.

Rony não executou seu plano de falar com a esposa. Nem voltou ao departamento de aurores. Saiu dali e foi direto para casa.

Sua cabeça demorou a voltar ao lugar. Ouvira bem Hermione falar sobre um tal Erick, e sua irmã dando forças e mandando a amiga esquecê-lo. Não imaginava que a crise entre eles fosse tão séria a ponto de sua própria irmã já arrumar novos encontros para sua esposa. Porque, se ele bem se lembrava, Hermione ainda era SUA esposa.

Não dormiu aquela noite imaginando quem seria aquele tal de Erik. Algum colega do time de quadribol talvez, já que Hermione gostava tanto de jogadores? Abriu a última garrafa de vinho dos elfos que tinha em casa e bebeu-a inteira.

Na manhã seguinte teve a maior ressaca de sua vida. Ressaca da bebedeira e ressaca moral. As palavras de Gina ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça: esquece o Rony, ele quem vai sair perdendo.

Com a cabeça latejando e os olhos brigando com a luminosidade, mal falou com Harry. Deixou o amigo cumprir a promessa que havia feito à mulher e se pôs a arrumar todos os papéis e documentos necessários à viagem que faria em dois dias.

E foi essa a única maneira que encontrou de não remoer o fracasso de seu casamento: enfiando a cara no trabalho. Foi o último a sair do departamento aquela noite e o primeiro a chegar no dia seguinte. Acatava todas as missões de última hora e se oferecia para preencher a papelada dos colegas.

Harry notou a mudança e, de certa forma, achou-a benéfica. Pelo menos Rony não tinha apelado pra uma fossa de bebedeira como ele havia visto acontecer com Harley, o rapaz das correspondências. Quando a mulher o abandonou, Harley passou a beber e dois meses depois foi despedido.

A vontade de Rony, na verdade, era fazer o mesmo que Harley. Mas a possibilidade de ir para o congresso lhe dava uma vaga esperança que longe de Londres, ele esqueceria Hermione, assim como ela já havia feito com ele.

Talvez os ares de Paris lhe fizessem bem e quando ele voltasse, duas semanas depois, poderia muito bem conversar com ela de um jeito civilizado e eles acertariam a situação, na presença de um advogado se fosse necessário.

Antes de partir, pensou em deixar uma carta para Hermione, mas desistiu e sequer se despediu de Harry. Como imaginava, Paris era uma cidade incrivelmente bela e parecia, de um jeito que ele não soube explicar, bem mais quente e aconchegante do que a fria Londres.

No centro de convenções do Ministério da Magia francês as paredes eram enfeitadas com obras de arte e as cadeiras estofadas com o mais nobre veludo. A janela encantada da recepção dava vista para a Torre Eifel.

Em poucos instantes, entre os bruxos mais brilhantes de todos os países da Europa, Rony esqueceu seu drama pessoal e passou a absorver cada ensinamento passado ali, sem imaginar que em Londres as coisas haviam tomado um outro rumo.


	4. Incomunicável

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo IV – Incomunicável**

Na sala de espera do consultório do Dr. Erick, Hermione roía descontroladamente o canto de uma unha. Balançava a perna direita numa ansiedade sem tamanho. Gina, ao seu lado, nada falava. Aguardava com a amiga a primeira consulta com o obstetra que cuidaria da gravidez de ambas.

Vendo as outras grávidas da sala, a futura "mamãe de primeira viagem" se sentia muito desconfortável. Todas as mulheres estavam acompanhadas de seus maridos que, orgulhosos, se desdobravam em atenções. Alguns ofereciam água, outros ajeitavam as almofadas em que as esposas se encostavam e entre um agrado e outro, acariciavam-lhes as barrigas.

- Gina, eu não sei se estou preparada. Não para fazer isso sem o Rony – choramingou Hermione, nervosa.

- Deixa de bobagem, Mione! É super tranqüilo, você vai ver.

- Você diz isso porque o Harry sempre esteve com você! – disparou a morena, magoada de ter que passar pela primeira consulta com o obstetra sozinha.

A ruiva ia rebater, dizendo que Harry não pôde ir a várias consultas durante a gravidez de James, mas a porta do consultório se abriu e a secretária do medibruxo chamou:

- Srª Weasley, pode entrar, por favor.

Hermione olhou apreensiva a porta entreaberta e se levantou. Gina foi atrás para dar suporte à cunhada. Sabia que aquele momento era importante, e não deixaria Hermione vivê-lo sozinha.

- Boa tarde, Srª Weasley! – exclamou o médico, um senhor já de meia-idade e olhar bondoso. – Sente-se aqui para conversamos.

A jovem sentou na cadeira macia oferecida pelo Dr. Erick e logo se sentiu mais a vontade. O olhar paterno e o tom de voz ameno dele a deixaram menos tensa e ela falou do teste de farmácia, da comprovação com um teste no St. Mungus e dos sintomas que estava sentindo.

- Ótimo, então certamente não temos um alarme falso! – disse o médico bem animado. – Venha até aqui para eu examiná-la.

Deitada na maca indicada, Hermione viu o Dr. Erick erguer um pêndulo de cristal sobre sua barriga e o objeto começar a rodar e ganhar uma luz arroxeada, que ele explicou ser a união de vermelho e azul, as duas cores das energias que indicam o sexo do bebê. Como a gravidez de Hermione tinha apenas dois meses, essa informação ainda não ficava clara.

Ele ainda examinou a circunferência da barriga, traçou um mapa do posicionamento estelar no dia da concepção, o que, segundo ele, era fundamental para planejar o parto e voltou à mesa para receitar algumas poções e vitaminas.

- Aqui está, Srª Weasley. Peça a seu marido que também tome algumas dessas vitaminas. É bom que a saúde de todos na casa esteja em perfeito estado para não comprometer a saúde da mãe e do bebê.

Constrangida com o comentário do medibruxo, Hermione pensou que talvez fosse melhor se explicar, para o caso de ter que voltar ao consultório sem Rony novamente.

- Doutor, o meu marido... bem...

- Oh, sim! – interrompeu-a o medibruxo, dando um tapinha na própria testa. – Eu sou um completo esquecido! Sabia que tinha visto o seu sobrenome em algum lugar. Que insensível da minha parte. Seu marido representando o país numa convenção internacional e eu receitando comprimidos. Ah, mas de todo modo, certifique-se de que na volta, ele tome todos os remédios.

Hermione olhou atônita do médico para Gina e então para um exemplar do Profeta Diário sobre a mesa de canto do consultório. Na capa, uma foto bem recente de Rony com a manchete: Ronald Weasley: o rosto da Inglaterra na Conferência de Aurores.

Lentamente a cor sumiu das bochechas da moça e ela sentiu a vista turvar. Quando se recuperou, estava deitada na cama do quarto de visitas da casa de Gina. A amiga entrava no aposento com uma bandeja e uma xícara de chá.

- Que bom que acordou. Harry já ia levá-la para o hospital.

- O que o médico disse, sobre o Ron...

- É, é verdade. Ele viajou ontem à noite – respondeu Gina carinhosamente.

Hermione tornou a se recostar nos travesseiros e suspirou fundo. Não era daquele jeito que ela havia imaginado que seria sua gravidez. Em seus sonhos, a vida inteira, o momento seria de festa e cumplicidade entre ela e Rony.

Agora ele não só pedira para ela abrir mão do filho, como tinha viajado sem se despedir. Magoada, ela afundou o rosto nas mãos e desatou a chorar, pedindo para que a cunhada a deixasse sozinha por alguns instantes.

Gina assentiu e desceu as escadas para a cozinha, a fim de preparar a mamadeira de James.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Harry, que arrumava a louça do jantar, assim que a esposa entrou no aposento.

- Está é extremamente nervosa, chorando muito. Esses dias não têm sido fáceis pra ela. Se o Rony não tivesse sido tão insensível e entendido que alguém na situação dela precisa de carinho...

Harry pensou em retrucar e dizer que Rony até tentou, mas Hermione se mostrou irredutível e preferiu ficar com o emprego a ficar com ele. Que o que a amiga precisava não era de carinho e sim de férias, apesar de ter começado no novo cargo há poucos dias. Mas não faria isso. Não com Gina grávida. Ela já tinha, normalmente, o temperamento forte e intempestivo. Com os hormônios fazendo festa dentro dela, Harry preferia brigar com um rabo-córneo húngaro de mau humor.

Continuou guardando a louça e só então atentou para um detalhe:

- Gina, não me leve a mal, mas eu queria entender por que você trouxe a Mione aqui pra casa. Não que eu não goste da presença dela aqui, mas não teria sido melhor levá-la pra casa dos pais? Você pode se sobrecarregar, tem o James, o novo bebê, as coisas da casa...

- Eu só a trouxe pra cá porque nossa casa fica bem mais perto do consultório do Dr. Erick do que a casa dos pais dela – respondeu a moça em tom displicente.

- Você foi ao Dr. Erick hoje e não me avisou? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você se sentiu mal?

- Calma, querido! Eu estou ótima e você tem a tabela de todas as minhas consultas médicas até depois do parto. Eu só fui acompanhar a Mione.

- Ah, ufa, menos mal, por um momento eu pensei... – mas ele interrompeu a própria fala quando compreendeu o que aquilo significava. – Como assim, acompanhar a Mione? Ela está grávida também?

Havia tanto espanto na expressão de Harry que Gina não conteve uma risada.

- Querido, em que planeta você vive? Será que não notou que Hermione ficou tão mudada quanto eu quando fiquei na gravidez do James?

- Notei, mas com o cargo novo eu pensei que era apenas estresse – justificou-se.

- Ah, antes fosse. Pelo menos ela e Rony não teriam brigado. Se bem que eu não sei se aceitaria ficar com uma pessoa que me pedisse para abrir mão do meu próprio filho.

- Do que você está falando? – indagou Harry estupefato.

- Oras, daquela noite em que a Hermione apareceu aqui super nervosa e chateada. Ela saiu para jantar com o Rony, achando que iam se acertar, e ele pediu que ela abrisse mão da criança para poder ficar com ele.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Ele conhecia o amigo o suficiente para saber que aquela atitude seria impensável para ele. Quando o ruivo finalmente se acertou com Hermione, no fim da guerra, vivia fazendo planos de casamento e filhos. Eles estavam casados quase que o mesmo tempo que Harry e Gina e só não tiveram um filho antes porque Rony sempre pensou que, para a esposa, a carreira fosse mais importante.

Harry estava chocado. Não com a história que a esposa havia contado, mas com o tamanho da confusão criada, indiretamente, por ele. Engoliu em seco e coçou nervosamente a cabeça.

- Amor, olha só, senta aqui do meu lado – começou sem graça, procurando o melhor jeito de explicar a real situação para a esposa e, quem sabe com a ajuda dela, conseguir consertar as coisas. – Naquela noite o Rony não pediu que a Mione abrisse mão do bebê. Ele nem sabe que ela está grávida.

Aos poucos, Harry contou todos os mal entendidos dos últimos dias e no final, ao invés de uma solução, a única coisa que ouviu da esposa não foi nada animadora:

- Harry James Potter, você pode ter sobrevivido a Voldemort não sei quantas vezes, mas se a Mione souber a confusão que você causou dando conselhos inúteis ao meu irmão, ela acaba com você, mesmo que tenha feito 7 mil horcruxes.

Harry ficou sozinho na cozinha observando a esposa subir os degraus bem devagar, levando uma mamadeira para o filho, que dormia no quarto decorado com pomos de ouro.

Ele não se sentia tão culpado assim. Rony e Hermione eram mestres em mal entendidos. A única culpa de Harry era não ter prestado atenção e associado os "sintomas" de Hermione aos mesmos de Gina. Além dos conselhos, que inegavelmente foram dados com as melhores intenções.

De todo modo, tentaria reverter o quadro e estabeleceu como meta para o dia seguinte escrever a Rony contando sobre a gravidez de Hermione e tentar fazer os dois se acertarem.

Hermione conseguiu licença do trabalho por uma semana e ficaria com seus pais, apesar da insistência da cunhada e da sogra, que agora já sabia do novo neto que estava para chegar, de que a jovem ficasse com elas.

Ela negava veementemente, pois queria distância de tudo que lhe lembrasse o marido e lhe provocasse tanta saudade e solidão.

Harry chegou cedo ao Ministério e foi conversar com seus supervisores para pegar o endereço do evento. Precisava mandar uma coruja urgente para Rony.

- Sinto muito, Potter – disse Jack Stwart, um bruxo que cuidava dos treinamentos de novos aurores. – A convenção é fechada para qualquer comunicação externa. Um meio de evitar que repórteres e espiões descubram alguma coisa.

- Então o jeito vai ser esperar que ele retorne daqui duas semanas? – indagou Harry, sem esconder a urgência na voz.

- Bem, tecnicamente seriam duas semanas. Mas o Ministério inscreveu o Weasley no Curso de Aperfeiçoamento em Interrogatórios Mágicos. Ele só volta para a Inglaterra daqui a três meses.

A boca de Harry abriu involuntariamente. Ele balançou a cabeça para tirar do pensamento o que isso representaria para Hermione e para toda a harmonia familiar.

Vendo o estado do jovem auror, Stwart perguntou:

- Desculpe a indiscrição, Potter, mas qual assunto você tem para tratar com o Weasley que é tão urgente?

- É um assunto de família. A esposa dele, você a conhece, do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas, está grávida.

- Que hora para isso acontecer! – exclamou o bruxo. – Mas não há como quebrar o protocolo e comunicá-lo. Se a convenção fosse aqui, até conseguiríamos dar um jeito. Mas em Paris é tudo muito diferente. E agora ele só volta mesmo depois do curso.

Harry se jogou na cadeira desolado. Não havia nada a ser feito a não ser esperar. Três longos e difíceis meses. Pensando no quanto o início da gravidez de Gina tinha sido complicado, ele imaginou que Hermione sofreria muito naqueles meses. E com o coração apertado, jurou que jamais daria conselhos a ninguém novamente.


	5. Só mais 3 meses parte I

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo V – Só mais 3 meses – parte I**

A reação de Hermione ao saber que Rony não passaria apenas duas semanas em Paris foi muito pior do que Harry imaginou. Ele ensaiou bem a conversa que teria com ela, falaria do curso que o amigo faria na França e depois iria explicar que tudo não passava de um mal entendido.

Mas não teve tempo de explicar nada depois da notícia, pois a jovem sentiu-se mal e reclamou de uma dor aguda no baixo-ventre, que a deixou internada no St. Mungus por uma semana em observação.

Era um princípio de aborto e o dr. Erick foi bem claro quando saiu do quarto ocupado pela morena: nada de aborrecimentos nem emoções fortes de qualquer natureza.

Harry e Gina se sentiram de pés e mãos atados e optaram por esperar a recuperação total de Hermione para poder lhe contar a verdade sobre o marido.

Quando voltou à casa dos pais, Hermione decidiu fazer terapia. Precisava aprender a lidar com a gravidez sozinha e com tudo que a vida de "mãe solteira" iria lhe impor. E fazia parte do tratamento que ela sublimasse a mágoa que sentia do marido.

Apesar de estar sofrendo muito, foi aos poucos transformando o sentimento ruim em uma espécie de dor resignada. Seu semblante ficava cada vez mais triste e eram raras as ocasiões em que ela sorria.

Não descuidou da gravidez hora nenhuma. Alimentava-se bem, tomava todas as poções indicadas pelo médico, fazia os repousos recomendados e os exercícios de respiração e alongamento.

Continuava a freqüentar a Toca, embora aparecesse apenas aos domingos e ficasse menos de uma hora. Quem a encontrava mais era Gina, que a esperava na saída do trabalho para fazerem compras para as crianças.

Elas ainda não sabiam o sexo dos bebês, e por isso tratavam de escolher as peças mais neutras que encontravam. Os passeios eram sempre divertidos e Hermione se mostrava uma companhia bastante atenciosa e bem disposta, apesar de ainda não se sentir totalmente bem.

O cansaço excessivo e a sonolência dos primeiros meses, mais a ameaça de aborto espontâneo fizeram Hermione pedir afastamento do cargo de chefe do Departamento. E foi com muito alívio que ela viu sua petição ser atendida pelo Ministro.

Voltou a ser apenas mais uma funcionária, com a devida redução no salário, mas estava tranqüila quanto à sua saúde. As outras duas bruxas que dividiam a sala com ela receberam-na de volta com carinho e se mostravam bastante preocupadas com sua saúde.

O terceiro mês chegou trazendo um presente para os amigos e parentes: Hermione deixou a tristeza e a melancolia de lado. Seu rosto trazia uma expressão calma, resignada e até mesmo feliz.

Os sobrinhos e o afilhado ficavam lhe rodeando o tempo todo e por mais que a Srª Weasley ralhasse com eles para deixá-la em paz, ela não se chateava.

- Não se preocupe, vovó – dizia ela para a sogra, usando a nova forma de tratamento que vinha lhe dispensando nos últimos dias – Nós vamos ler uma estória e depois vamos comer um belo sorvete de chocolate com calda de caramelo.

As crianças davam vivas e corriam para a sala, jogando-se no chão sobre as almofadas macias da Toca à espera da estória que a Tia Mione leria daquela vez.

- Gina nunca teve essa paciência – Harry comentou com Gui, observando a esposa ficar ainda mais irritada com o passar dos meses. – Parece que todos os hormônios dela são guerreiros, sempre prontos para a próxima batalha.

Gui riu divertido com o comentário e respondeu:

- Acho que da nossa família, só o Rony teve sorte. A Fleur também foi difícil. Nunca, Harry, escute bem o que eu estou falando, nunca irrite uma veela grávida.

Eles continuaram vendo Hermione ler o livro Contos Maravilhosos do Bruxo Bertoldo, com James sentado sobre sua perna direita e o resto das crianças, Teddy, Victoire e Fred ouvindo cada palavra com total atenção.

Os momentos de leitura aconteciam todo domingo, após o almoço, de modo que as mulheres podiam ter um tempo de sossego para arrumar a cozinha e a bagunça da casa. Mas ninguém, nem mesmo a Srª Weasley, gostava de perder a leitura.

A vida foi seguindo tranqüila, com Hermione freqüentando assiduamente as consultas com o dr. Erick e tratando de paparicar o afilhado do melhor jeito possível.

Sua cabeceira ficou lotada de livros sobre gravidez, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, e ela colocava em prática tudo que aprendia.

- Estou dizendo, Gina. James precisa de toda atenção do mundo para não ficar com ciúmes do irmão e do primo.

- Isso é bobagem, Mione! Na minha casa somos em sete irmãos e minha mãe nunca teve tempo de paparicar ninguém todas as vezes que ficou grávida.

- Bom, isso é verdade, mas de todo modo, agradar o James não vai ser nenhum sacrifício para mim.

E entre as compras daquela tarde ela incluiu no seu carrinho uma bela vassoura de criança, apesar de saber que o afilhado mal aprendera a andar.

- Harry vai adorar isso! – comentou Gina enquanto tomavam um chá, já na cozinha da casa da ruiva.

- Eu não entendo como ele não comprou uma vassoura para o James ainda. Pensei que seria a primeira coisa que compraria.

- Também não entendi. Só sei que a primeira coisa que ele comprou quando eu disse que estava grávida pela primeira vez foi um álbum de fotos.

E foi com essa revelação que Hermione sorriu, de verdade, desde que saiu do consultório do Dr. Erick. E com o sorriso nos lábios, ela explicou para Gina que o presente que Harry mais havia gostado de ganhar foi um álbum com as fotos dos pais, entregue a ele por Hagrid.

- É uma idéia interessante – comentou por fim.

- O que é uma idéia interessante? Comprar um álbum pro seu filho? – perguntou a ruiva enquanto tirava uma fornada de bolinhos de baunilha com gotas de chocolate e servia ainda quentes para a cunhada.

- Vou fazer isso, um álbum de fotos. Não, melhor, vou fazer um diário. Colar todos os exames, receitas, as fotos que tirei desde que soube que estava grávida...

- Você tirou fotos suas? – perguntou Gina interrompendo Hermione.

- Sim, todas as semanas. Domingo de manhã eu me levanto, tomo banho e tiro uma fotografia. É foto trouxa mesmo, seria complicado revelar um filme bruxo. Você sabe que a substância utilizada é tóxica, né?

- Sim,já ouvi falar. De qualquer maneira, eu vou querer ver essas fotos – comentou a ruiva.

Hermione tirou um envelope grande de dentro da bolsa e mostrou para a amiga todas as mudanças que notou ao longo dos quatro meses. A barriga que começava a despontar, formando uma bolinha discreta sob a camiseta, os seios que aumentaram desproporcionalmente, a curvatura da coluna que mudava para dar mais sustentação ao peso que se avolumava na barriga.

- Que legal isso, Mione. Eu nunca reparei em todas as mudanças assim, passo a passo, sabe? Fui levando a gravidez sem me preocupar com isso.

O olhar de Hermione ganhou um brilho diferente ao ouvir a cunhada falando. Só então é que Gina entendeu o motivo de todas aquelas fotos.

- Você não está fazendo isso por você, não é?

Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e emendou:

- Será que eu sou completamente idiota por achar que a gente ainda tem alguma chance de ser uma família?

- Não, Mione. Você não é uma idiota. Eu também acredito nisso! – ajuntou Gina, levantando-se e dando um abraço na cunhada.

Hermione se despediu da cunhada e foi para casa descansar. No caminho, parou numa papelaria trouxa e comprou um belo álbum de capa laranja, decorado com leões de origami. As páginas do álbum eram cor de vinho e ela imaginou que nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Mais grifinório. Como ela, como Rony e certamente como o filho que teriam.

Chegou em casa e desatou a escrever nas páginas escuras com uma tinta dourada. Colava as fotos, as receitas do Dr. Erick e ao lado de tudo escrevia algum comentário sobre o que sentiu na hora ou depois.

Quando terminou o álbum e se certificou que teria filme na máquina fotográfica para a foto da próxima semana, sentiu uma coisa estranha. Sua barriga, já bem visível, formou um calombo no lado esquerdo e ela se sentou, assustada, gritando pela mãe.

A Srª Granger entrou correndo no quarto e encontrou a filha rindo, meio descontrolada. A mão na barriga e o olhar encantado explicaram tudo para a mulher, que veio se sentar ao lado da filha e levou a mão ao mesmo lugar que Hermione tocava.

- Já chutou? – perguntou a Srª Granger, com olhar de avó orgulhosa.

- Já, e isso é tão bom! – respondeu emocionada, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas coradas.

- Agora você tem certeza que vai ser mãe, não é? Foi assim com você também. Eu não acreditei até você se manifestar aqui dentro de mim.

Hermione deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe e ficou ouvindo as histórias que ela contava sobre a gravidez. Riu divertida quando soube que o primeiro chute foi dado dentro de uma livraria.

- Acho que você queria sair logo para ler todos aqueles livros – riu-se a Srª Granger. – Agora é melhor você descansar. Tome um banho e vá se deitar porque amanhã você tem que se levantar cedo para trabalhar.

A jovem concordou e quando foi se deitar, ainda com os cabelos molhados, não custou a adormecer. Teve um sonho tranqüilo, em que ela, Rony e o neném passeavam por Hogsmeade. O ruivo empurrava o carrinho que estava coberto com uma manta cor-de-rosa.

Ela acordou particularmente bem na manhã seguinte. O sonho foi como um bálsamo, e ela foi para o serviço sem preocupações. No final da tarde teria uma consulta com o obstetra. Ele tentaria ver o sexo do bebê, embora Hermione pensasse não ser mais preciso.

Ria de si mesma, tão incrédula na adolescência em relação às artes divinatórias, agora acreditava num sonho. Na verdade o que ela esperava é que se realmente tivesse adivinhado o sexo do bebê, aquele sonho seria a prova de que tudo ficaria bem entre Rony e ela.

Às 17 horas, seguiu com Gina para o consultório médico. A ruiva havia passado pelo mesmo procedimento no mês anterior e sabia, desde então, que esperava outro menino.

- Albus Severus, Hermione. Você acredita? Albus Severus! Não que ambos não tenham sido grandes bruxos, mas pelas calças de Merlim, o Harry quer que o filho dele seja o alvo das piadinhas quando for para Hogwarts!

- Ah, não é para tanto, Gina – respondeu Hermione ansiosa, vigiando a porta do consultório. – Os dois nomes já estão no livro História Revisada da Magia, que foi adotado em Hogwarts a partir deste ano. Quando os meninos entrarem na escola, os nomes vão ser muito conhecidos e famosos.

- Tudo bem, mas ele tinha que colocar os dois nomes juntos? – choramingou a ruiva. – O James é James Sirius Potter. Agora Albus Severus Potter. Se tivermos uma filha ele vai colocar o que na coitada? Minerva Lílian? Lílian Molly?

Hermione riu do desespero da cunhada. Realmente Harry não tinha um bom gosto para nomes. Mas ela daria um jeito de conseguir um apelido legal para o sobrinho assim que ele nascesse.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a porta do consultório se abriu e chegou a vez de Hermione confirmar o seu "destino". Sim, destino, porque era essa sensação que ela trazia dentro de si. E foi exatamente o que ela escreveu naquela manhã, no álbum laranja.

Entrou na sala, acompanhada da cunhada e, após os cumprimentos de praxe, foi para a maca. O obstetra chegou com o pêndulo de cristal e o posicionou sobre a barriga da moça, da mesma forma como havia feito na primeira consulta.

A pedra começou a mudar sua tonalidade e a girar, ficando novamente muito roxa. Hermione chegou a temer que não fosse possível ainda indicar se ela teria um menino ou uma menina, mas logos seus temores passaram. As cores que formavam o tom arroxeado do cristal começaram a se separar. O azul foi ficando cada vez mais claro até que só sobrou um pêndulo que irradiava uma luz vermelha intensa.

- Oras, vejam só, teremos uma menina em breve! – disse o sempre animado Dr. Erick.

Gina sorriu com uma felicidade genuína, pontuada de uma inveja saudável. Quase toda mulher sonha em ter uma filha e a ruiva em breve teria dois meninos.

Hermione olhava fascinada aquela luz a avermelhar-lhe as feições e sorriu, o peito estufado de orgulho, amor e esperança.

Pensava que Rony não resistiria ao encanto de uma ruivinha de cabelos fofos correndo pela casa. Sem saber que era em algo bastante parecido com isso que ele estava pensando naquele exato momento.


	6. Só mais 3 meses Parte II

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo VI – Só mais 3 meses – parte II**

Quando soube que seu destino na França não se limitaria às duas semanas da convenção, Rony se desesperou. Queria mandar uma coruja para avisar a família. Queria escrever para Hermione, explicar que não tivera escolha. Mas não lhe foi permitido nem uma coisa ou outra.

Não abriria mão do curso de especialização oferecido pelo Ministério para não se indispor com ninguém. Mas sentia-se angustiado a cada aula.

Todas as noites sonhava com Hermione. Ela chorava, acusava-o de insensível e depois ria nos braços de um jogador de quadribol. Dizia que Rony era patético e que sua viagem só facilitou as coisas para ela.

Outras noites, a mulher aparecia segurando uma enorme goles enrolada numa trouxa de panos cor-de-rosa. Quando Rony chegava perto, ela atirava a goles contra ele e dizia que ele nunca havia sido um bom goleiro. Que deixava tudo passar e que era por isso que eles estavam brigando.

Ele nunca entendia esses sonhos, só sabia que levantava mal-humorado e ia para o curso sem se dirigir a ninguém.

A única pessoa que conseguia lhe arrancar algumas palavras era a auror espanhola Julia García de Gusman. A auror era bastante determinada, prestava mais atenção às aulas do que ele e invariavelmente soltava comentários inteligentes.

Tinha a pele cor de jambo e os cabelos escuros e encaracolados. Os olhos, dois globos negros e brilhantes, eram emoldurados por um par de óculos moderno, com armação de metal preto e algumas pedrinhas discretas que davam um charme todo especial ao conjunto.

Aparecia sempre de jeans escuro e camisas claras, botas de camurça pra fora da calça e cintos coloridos que marcavam sua cintura com um ar jovial e despojado.

Todos os aurores admiravam a beleza e inteligência da jovem. Ela havia estudado em Beauxbattons e seu francês era impecável. Também falava inglês, chinês, italiano, serêiaco e algumas línguas de povos mágicos extintos.

Acostumada a lutar por tudo o que queria na vida, a bruxa espanhola, vinda de uma família de trouxas, se encantou com o homem mais difícil do curso. Rony simbolizava para ela mais uma tarefa a ser cumprida e ela se jogou de cabeça para quebrar a frieza do ruivo.

- Não gostou da aula de hoje? – perguntou a morena se aproximando de Rony no intervalo para o almoço.

O ruivo comia sem prestar atenção ao que estava em seu prato. A única correspondência que chegava dentro do curso era a que trazia os jornais dos respectivos países de cada integrante, e Rony devorava o Profeta Diário para tentar achar qualquer informação sobre Hermione ter assumido seu romance com o tal Erick.

- Hum? – resmungou ele, olhando para a moça que, sem cerimônia nenhuma já havia se sentado a sua frente.

- Eu disse que você não gostou da aula. Passou o tempo todo com o olhar perdido.

- Você também não deve ter gostado, para perder seu tempo vigiando para onde eu olho, imagino que o assunto tenha sido um porre.

Sem dar espaço para que ela continuasse a conversa, voltou sua atenção para o jornal. Mas a morena não se deu por vencida. Puxou o Profeta Diário da mão de Rony e perguntou, passando os olhos pelas manchetes:

- O que tem de tão interessante aqui que não tem nas aulas? Ou em mim?

Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa para lhe devolver o jornal. Havia calculado cada movimento e se certificou que a ação o havia deixado encabulado. Sua blusa estava displicentemente aberta e deixava ver pelo decote, o colo moreno e bem torneado.

- Notícias da minha esposa – disse baixando os olhos, desconcertado.

- Ah, você é casado. – disse fingindo decepção – Isso é um pecado. Alguém assim, como você, deveria ser proibido de casar. Deveriam lhe transformar em algo como patrimônio da humanidade.

Ela riu do próprio comentário e Rony a achou demasiadamente fútil. Era uma auror brilhante, mas tanto oferecimento não fazia seu estilo. Era da timidez de Hermione que ele gostava.

Levantou-se incomodado e, pedindo licença de um jeito rude, saiu do refeitório e foi para seu alojamento. Guardou o jornal sob a cama e se deitou um pouco para descansar.

A primeira semana no curso de Interrogatório Mágico pareceu a Rony uma constante, apenas diferenciada pelo conteúdo das aulas e pelo lugar que ele escolhia para se sentar no refeitório.

O cardápio era sempre o mesmo, o Profeta Diário era entregue pragmaticamente no mesmo horário e a inconveniente auror espanhola insistia em lhe amolar.

Depois de tanta insistência, ela conseguiu arrancar-lhe um sorriso com um comentário muito peculiar sobre os métodos ensinados na aula do dia.

- Até parece que na hora do interrogatório eu vou servir água pra vilão. Se quiserem que eu sirva alguma coisa, que me arrumem um litro de veneno. Aí sim, eu sirvo com gelo e um guarda-chuvinha de papel.

Ela realmente parecia ser do tipo que não tem a menor paciência para lidar com quem está errado. Assim como ele.

Mais uma semana, e a companhia dela já não lhe causava tanto incômodo e eles faziam todas as refeições juntos. Nos dias que se seguiram, os sonhos com Hermione diminuíram de intensidade e em algumas raras ocasiões ele até esquecia da esposa.

Quando se lembrava, dizia para si mesmo:

- Deixa ela pra lá, Ronald. Ela que fique com o Erick.

Nesses momentos, se desdobrava em atenções com a auror, que sendo esperta como era já havia compreendido o problema enfrentado pelo ruivo inglês. Soltava comentários propositais, sempre acompanhados de dissimulados pedidos de desculpa e não se importou de, na última semana do curso, enfeitiçar a edição do Profeta Diário, alterando uma notícia da Coluna Social. Onde antes se falava do noivado do goleiro do Wimbourne Wasps, Vladimir Crosser, com a fazendeira criadora de pégasus, Hellen Lairs agora aparecia escrito:

_**Goleiro do Wimbourne Wasps, Erick Crosser, formaliza seu noivado com membro do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia**_

_A bruxidade feminina inglesa está de "luto" desde o anúncio do noivado do goleiro mais cobiçado de todos os tempos, Erick Crosser. O galã de 1,90 de altura e belos olhos verdes formalizou seu noivado com uma funcionária do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia._

_Segundo fontes internas, ele não quis revelar o nome da sortuda, pois ela terminou um relacionamento conturbado recentemente e ele não quer que o nome dela seja envolvido em escândalos._

_O casamento está previsto para o inverno, estação mais romântica na opinião do goleiro, e a lua-de-mel será nos Alpes Suíços, numa estação de esqui bastante tradicional._

Rony leu a notícia umas vinte vezes para se certificar de que seus olhos não estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Pensava que, depois de tanto procurar aquela informação, talvez sua imaginação o estivesse enganando.

Mas as palavras estavam ali, e a foto do goleiro mostrava o quanto ele era atraente. O comentário indiscreto de Julia só piorou a situação. Parando atrás de Rony, como se ainda não tivesse lido a matéria, ela apenas falou:

- Uau, esse goleiro é o sonho de consumo de qualquer bruxa!

Deu-lhe as costas e saiu rebolando discretamente, confiante de que um par de olhos azuis a seguia com uma impressão indignada. E estava certa nisso, Rony a fuzilava com os olhos.

Será que até ela, que até então não lhe dera sossego um só instante naquele curso também se interessaria pelo seu "rival"?

Passou o resto da tarde amargurado e nem a indicação para o prêmio Alastor Moody como destaque no curso serviu para animá-lo. Na verdade, sabia que aquela indicação era apenas mais uma conseqüência da briga com Hermione. Só foi indicado porque para deixar de pensar nela, se enfiou de cabeça nas aulas, conseguindo as maiores notas.

A última noite no curso foi marcada por acontecimentos conflitantes na mente do ruivo. Primeiro, haveria o baile de despedida, uma confraternização entre os 30 aurores e instrutores que participaram da convenção e do treinamento.

Seria servido um jantar ao som de uma orquestra que todos diziam ser maravilhosa e Julia já havia deixado mais que claro que pretendia dançar com ele a noite toda. Mas a única vez que ele realmente dançou com alguém foi no baile de formatura com a jovem que mais tarde se tornaria sua esposa.

Arrumou-se de qualquer jeito e apesar de estar bastante despojado achou que o visual não era dos piores. Rumou para o salão de baile e parou na porta, surpreso com a beleza delicada que emanava de Julia.

Diferente do jeans que via nas aulas, sempre discreto e prático, ela agora usava um vestido de cetim branco, que contrastava lindamente com sua pele morena. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ornados com pequenos pontinhos brilhantes. O rosto, já tão bonito, tinha os traços acentuados com uma maquiagem suave.

Ela lhe ofereceu o braço, que ele aceitou orgulhoso de poder aparecer ao lado de uma jovem belíssima. Aquela noite a imprensa foi convidada para registrar a entrega dos prêmios e fazer um balanço do evento.

E quando eles entraram pelo salão principal, os flashes dispararam. A princípio, Rony chegou a perguntar o que sua família pensaria se o visse ao lado de Julia. Depois, lembrando-se que Hermione já estava até noiva de outro, decidiu não se importar.

Dançou com a auror espanhola a festa inteira e quando seu nome foi anunciado como ganhador do prêmio, não recusou o abraço que a morena lhe deu, acompanhado de um beijo no rosto que prometia muito mais para quando a festa acabasse.

E foi nesse clima de exaltação provocado pela ansiedade da partida, pelo medo do que encontraria em Londres e pelo excesso de vinho dos elfos que Rony bebeu, que ele saiu do salão acompanhado por Julia e a levou até o alojamento que ela ocupava.

A morena o convidou a entrar com um sussurro ao pé do ouvido e ele aceitou sem cerimônias ou vergonha. Entrou cambaleante no aposento e caiu sentado sobre uma poltrona de veludo.

A espanhola tratou de afrouxar-lhe ainda mais a gravata, sentando sobre o colo do rapaz já se inclinando para beijá-lo. Ela encostou de leve os lábios já sem batom na boca de Rony e em seguida estava no chão.

Com a mesma pressa com que se levantou, derrubando Julia de seu colo, Rony alcançou a porta que dava para o corredor e foi para seu próprio alojamento, tratando de se despir e procurando um chuveiro bem frio.

Não, ele não chegaria a tanto. Resolveria sua situação com Hermione primeiro, daria o divórcio se ela realmente quisesse se casar com o goleiro, mas iria lutar por ela antes. Afinal, ele vencera Vitor Krum, Córmaco McLaggen. Por que não conseguiria vencer também Erick Crosser?

E se depois de tudo ela não o aceitasse de volta, ele não recomeçaria a vida com uma bruxa que não sabe se dar o devido respeito. De bruxas oferecidas sua cota havia se enchido antes mesmo dele terminar Hogwarts.

Saiu do banho ainda de cabeça quente, olhou a mala quase pronta, guardou a edição do Profeta Diário que trazia a falsa notícia do noivado de Hermione e separou a roupa com que iria voltar para casa.

Passou o resto da noite acordado e antes do sol acabar de nascer ele já estava no saguão do Ministério da Magia francês se despedindo dos colegas. Julia passou do seu lado sem sequer lhe dirigir um olhar o que, na opinião do ruivo, era um grande alívio.

A rede de flu que ele usaria o levaria direto para o Ministério da Magia em Londres e de lá ele poderia ir para casa. Esperava chegar a tempo de ao menos desfrutar a sobremesa daquele domingo na Toca.


	7. Desencontros

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo VII – Desencontros**

O almoço na Toca seguia seu curso natural. Hermione, já com uma bela e espalhada barriga de seis meses de gravidez, ajudava a sogra picando algumas vagens que seriam acrescentadas à salada.

Gina, com sua barriga de sete meses, também ajudava na tarefa. As pernas inchadas de ambas impediam que elas ficassem em pé por tempo demais.

Conversavam animadas, fazendo planos para a festa de batizado, enquanto os homens da casa armavam a mesa no jardim para aproveitarem o agradável clima de primavera.

- O enxoval do Sev está quase pronto, mamãe – informou Gina que já se habituara ao apelido sugerido por Hermione. – Faltam apenas algumas fraldas, mas isso o Harry ficou de comprar amanhã.

- Ótimo, Gina! – exclamou a Srª. Weasley, que naquele momento cortava algumas fatias de bacon para incrementar o purê de batatas. – E você, Hermione? Já terminou o enxoval da minha neta?

- Ah, ainda não – respondeu meio desanimada. – Eu pensei em escolher o nome primeiro, para poder bordar nas roupinhas.

- Ai, a difícil decisão do nome – comentou o Sr. Weasley que entrava na cozinha naquele momento. – Não se preocupe, querida. Quando você menos esperar, um ótimo nome vai surgir em sua mente.

- Hunf! Por que o Harry não esperou esse momento antes de escolher o nome pro nosso? – brincou Gina se fingindo zangada.

O pai de Rony depositou o álbum de leões que Hermione levara para mostrar aos sogros sobre o balcão da cozinha e foi terminar de levar os pratos e talheres para fora.

Quando o relógio soou uma da tarde, o almoço foi servido entre conversas animadas e planos divertidos para as crianças. Fred revelava aos poucos ter a mesma personalidade do tio, de quem ganhara o nome, e fazia diversas travessuras, arrancando gargalhadas dos avós e um comentário típico do pai coruja:

- Quando éramos pequenos, Fred e eu, mamãe nunca ria das nossas brincadeiras.

- Relaxa, amor – pedia Angelina. – Isso é porque eles eram seus pais, e não seus avós.

A família ria muito entre um prato e outro, evitando mencionar a chegada de Rony, que todos sabiam que aconteceria por aqueles dias.

Na hora de tirar os pratos, todos resolveram ajudar e só quando a família inteira chegou na apertada cozinha é que a Srª. Weasley reparou que Hermione não estava entre eles. Chegou até a janela para ver se a nora estava brincando com uma das crianças, mas a morena não havia se levantado da mesa e apertava a barriga com uma expressão de dor e angústia.

- Arthur! – chamou Molly. – Corra, Hermione não está bem!

O Sr. Weasley correu pelos degraus que davam para o jardim e alcançou a nora, perguntando como ela se sentia. Hermione apenas o olhou, o choro correndo solto pelo rosto. Gui chegou logo atrás e ergueu a cunhada nos braços, aparatando com ela no St. Mungus. George, Harry e os outros seguiram atrás dela e apenas a Srª. Weasley e Gina ficaram na Toca, junto das crianças.

Na sala de estar da casa, um Rony coberto de fuligem aparecia tenso e saudoso do aroma da comida de sua mãe. Entrou pelos cômodos e só encontrou movimento na cozinha. A expressão preocupada no semblante da mãe e da irmã o fizeram estancar antes que conseguisse sequer cumprimentá-las.

- Rony! – exclamou a matriarca, quando o viu, com um tom de voz entre o emocionado e o triste.

Gina também abraçou o irmão do jeito que pôde e deu-lhe um sorriso cansado.

- Nossa, você está incrível! – disse olhando a barriga da irmã. – O que é?

- Menino – respondeu com um nó na garganta.

A ruiva pensava em Hermione no hospital naquele momento. A amiga já foi vítima de um princípio de aborto no começo da gravidez. Seria possível que o destino iria ser tão cruel a ponto de fazê-la perder o bebê quando o marido voltava e eles poderiam enfim se acertar?

- Onde estão todos? – perguntou curioso e preocupado.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam indecisas. Não sabiam o que contar para o rapaz, que já havia sentado e se servia de purê de batatas com molho de ervilhas.

Elas se sentaram de frente para ele, escolhendo as palavras para dar a notícia. Gina pensou numa alternativa e pegou o álbum sobre o balcão, empurrando-o na direção do irmão. Ele o abriu curioso e parou ao ver a foto de Hermione na primeira página.

- O que tem isso? – perguntou sentindo o peito apertar e a respiração ficar difícil.

- Estão todos no St. Mungus, Rony, querido – disse a Srª. Weasley tocando a mão do filho com as pontas dos dedos.

- Mas quem... – ele viu o olhar de Gina descer em direção ao álbum. – A Mione está... Digo... Ela está bem, não está?

- Ainda não sabemos! Faz poucos minutos que eles a levaram para lá – informou a matriarca.

Ele levantou, largando a comida em cima da mesa, e andou pela cozinha tentando colocar as idéias em ordens. Não sabia se deveria ir até lá ou não. E se sua presença só piorasse as coisas, causando constrangimento?

- Por que você não vai até lá, Rony? – sugeriu Gina pondo fim as dúvidas do irmão. – Tenho certeza que ela vai se sentir melhor com você por perto.

- Sim eu vou – disse decidido, mas antes de aparatar perguntou: – Mas o Erick, ele não vai estar lá?

- Claro que vai – respondeu Gina sem entender como Rony poderia saber o nome do obstetra se ele desconhecia a gravidez de Hermione. – Afinal ele é quem tem cuidado dela esse tempo todo.

A indecisão tornou a brilhar nos olhos dele. Respirando o fundo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, ele tornou a se sentar.

- Então... então eu... – começou a falar sem saber exatamente o quê.

- Então vai ficar tudo bem, Rony – completou a Srª. Weasley impaciente. Ela não sabia de todos os problemas que o casal estava enfrentando pelo mal entendido no jantar há quase quatro meses. – Você está em condições de aparatar?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Perfeito. Agora se levante, pegue esse álbum e aparate lá no St. Mungus. – e vendo o filho dar o primeiro impulso para fazer o que ela ordenava, concluiu. – Você vai ver que o Dr. Erick é um ótimo obstetra. Sua mulher e sua filha estão em boas mãos.

O estalo seco de aparatação ficou pela metade. As palavras da Srª. Weasley deixaram Rony tão perturbado que ele aparatou no St. Mungus sem uma perna. A outra parte ficou na Toca.

A dor que ele sentiu foi enorme, mas só teve noção do que havia acontecido quando um grupo de pacientes olhou espantado para ele. Por um instante pensou estar mal-vestido, mas logo desequilibrou e gemeu de dor.

Os enfermeiros correram a socorrê-lo, mas ele brigava que precisava ver onde a esposa estava. A muito custo eles conseguiram levá-lo para a emergência e logo um grupo de medibruxos especializados foram até sua casa para recuperar a parte da perna que havia ficado para trás. A mãe do rapaz acompanhou a equipe de volta ao hospital para lhe fazer companhia.

- O senhor vai ter que fazer repouso até amanhã de manhã – informou o medibruxo que o atendeu.

- Não, eu não posso, o senhor não entende! A minha esposa está aqui e ela está grávida e... – ele parou de falar. Era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo e nada no mundo lhe pareceu mais maravilhoso do que o som daquelas palavras. Respirou fundo, com uma careta estranha produzida pela dor que ainda sentia e pela alegria de saber que seria pai e repetiu a frase, saboreando cada letra. – Minha esposa está grávida! Eu preciso saber como ela está...

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas o seu caso foi muito grave. Precisa ficar de repouso até amanhã. Vou lhe receitar uma poção que irá fazê-lo se acalmar. Se tudo estiver bem até o fim da tarde, eu prometo que permito uma visita à ala de sua esposa, está bem?

Ele não teve outra coisa a fazer a não ser concordar, ainda contrariado. Mas a alternativa do médico era melhor do que ter que esperar o dia seguinte para ver como Hermione estava. Ficou imaginando o quanto ele foi bobo de pensar que ela o estava traindo. Erick era apenas o obstetra.

No fim das contas, o tal Erick Crosser tem uma noiva no ministério que não tem nada a ver com a SUA esposa.

Abriu o álbum e começou a ler cada página, emocionando-se com as fotos, as receitas... Chorou muito quando leu sobre a ameaça de aborto e agradeceu pelo fato de não ter passado de um simples ameaça.

Quando o remédio fez efeito ele adormeceu, com o álbum aberto sobre o colo. Acordou quando a noite já havia caído e, pela excelente recuperação, o médico permitiu que fosse transportado até o quarto que Hermione ocupava.

A Srª Granger fazia companhia para a filha, e todos os Weasley e Harry já haviam voltado para casa. Quando viu o genro chegando, lançou-lhe um olhar ofendido, mas mesmo assim permitiu que ele se aproximasse de Hermione.

A moça dormia um sono tranqüilo, induzido por poções, e sua respiração empurrava a barriga redonda para o alto.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Vai sim – respondeu secamente a mãe da moça. – Foi apenas um alarme falso. É comum nas mulheres da minha família. No meu mundo chamamos isso de Braxtons-Hicks.

- Então, a neném... elas estão... tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo perfeito.

Ele se aproximou mais de Hermione e acariciou a barriga que abrigava sua filha. A moça suspirou na cama e abriu os olhos com dificuldade. A claridade das luzes que pendiam do teto do quarto era muito forte.

Mas mesmo sem enxergar direito, ela soube quem a havia tocado e sorriu. Levantou a mão até segurar a dele e ambos ficaram ali, sem falar nada, apenas aproveitando a sensação de ter uma família unida, pela primeira vez.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de paz, Rony finalmente disse:

- Eu não tenho muito tempo aqui. Logo preciso voltar para meu quarto e...

- O que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione tensa, querendo se levantar e recebendo um olhar zangado da mãe e do marido.

- Não foi nada. Fique tranqüila, por favor! – pediu em voz baixa e carinhosa. – Foi só um acidente de aparatação. Amanhã vai estar tudo nos seus devidos lugares e eu venho aqui para buscar vocês duas, está bem?

Hermione não respondeu. Olhou constrangida para a mãe, que entendeu o que a filha queria e saiu do quarto, com uma desculpa qualquer. A jovem voltou a olhar para o marido e respondeu, um tanto sem graça:

- Eu não quero voltar para casa, Rony – e antes que ele protestasse, completou. – Não quero voltar AINDA.

- Mas por quê? Você passou isso tudo aqui sozinha e eu não acompanhei nada. E agora que você mais precisa de mim, não vou poder ficar do seu lado?

O olhar do ruivo era puro desespero. Se ele soubesse que Hermione estava grávida, jamais teria ido à França. Teria mais paciência com ela quando assumiu o novo emprego. E acima de tudo, não teria deixado Julia lhe beijar.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu não passei por nada sozinha, sua família e meus pais estiveram comigo o tempo todo. E não é agora que eu mais preciso de você, porque eu sempre vou precisar. E você vai poder ficar ao meu lado, sim. Pode ir me ver na casa da minha mãe. Eu só acho que a gente precisa de um tempo para poder conversar e colocar os pingos nos is.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou escondendo a frustração.

- Tenho. Vai ser melhor para todo mundo.

Ele ainda ficou ali, por um tempo, apreciando a barriga da esposa. Quando a enfermeira veio buscá-lo, despediu-se de Hermione com um beijo apaixonado e saudoso, que fez a morena suspirar.

Estava quase na porta quando disse para a enfermeira, que empurrava sua cadeira de rodas:

- Esqueci uma coisa!

Eles voltaram até a cama e Rony, contrariando todas as ordens médicas de não fazer esforço com as pernas, se levantou da cadeira e deu um beijo na barriga de Hermione, enquanto murmurava baixinho, como se quisesse que apenas a bebê o ouvisse:

- Até mais, minha florzinha!

Sentou-se novamente e só então aceitou voltar para seu quarto, deixando para trás uma Hermione completamente emotiva e uma Srª. Granger novamente de bem com o genro.


	8. A Falsa Verdade

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo VIII – A Falsa Verdade**

Na manhã seguinte, Rony acordou com a visita de Harry, que trazia sua dispensa do serviço. Aproveitou que a sogra havia levado o atestado médico para casa e passou cedinho no Ministério para resolver isso para o cunhado.

- Obrigado, cara! Uns dias de folga vão me fazer bem.

- Imagina! Não foi nada – respondeu Harry meio sério.

- O que foi? Você está estranho... Algum problema com a Gina? Ou com a Mione? – indagou Rony se sentando apressado na cama e empurrando a bandeja de café pra longe.

- Não, nenhum. Pelo menos por enquanto – a voz de Harry começava a ganhar um tom mais irritado do que costumava usar com o amigo.

- Dá para parar de enrolação e dizer logo o que aconteceu?

- É você quem tem que dizer o que aconteceu, cara! Que palhaçada é essa?

O moreno atirou um exemplar do Profeta Diário, que trazia uma foto bem animada de Rony e Julia na festa de encerramento da Convenção de Aurores. Os flashes pipocavam por todo lado e o ruivo sorria de um jeito afetado enquanto a auror espanhola o agarrava pelo pescoço.

As orelhas de Rony pareciam ter perdido a pele de tão vermelhas que ficaram. Não sabia bem como começar a se explicar e engasgou um bocado, enquanto Harry sentava na beirada da cama sem qualquer cerimônia ou cuidado com a perna ainda dolorida do amigo.

Hermione era para Harry a irmã que Voldemort não deixou que seus pais lhe dessem. E sentia que, depois de ter dado conselhos tão desastrosos, o mínimo que poderia fazer era defendê-la de uma traição.

- Rony, qual é? Eu to esperando uma resposta. Porque essa imagem é comprometedora demais e se a Mione vir isso...

- Nem me fale numa coisa dessas, Harry!

- Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de se agarrar com uma qualquer.

- Ei, calma! O que é que te deu para falar assim comigo? - perguntou Rony assustado com a reação de Harry.

- Como assim, o que é que me deu? Cara, a Hermione é minha irmã e eu não quero vê-la sofrer mais do que já sofreu esse tempo todo.

Rony ficou calado. Também se envergonhava daquele vexame ao lado de Julia e, até certo ponto, considerava a raiva de Harry admirável.

- Vai servir de alguma coisa se eu te falar que não aconteceu nada? Que não passou disso que você está vendo aí?

- Continue – ordenou Harry, dando um suspiro chateado.

- Poxa, eu tava deprimido. Fui viajar sem me despedir da Hermione e lá essa auror começou a me dar bola. Mas eu não fiz nada. Fui com ela à festa de encerramento e ganhei esse abraço quando anunciaram o meu prêmio.

O ruivo parou de falar e baixou a cabeça. Não queria contar a Harry que havia acabado no quarto de Julia e, ainda por cima, com ela sentada em seu colo lhe roubando um beijo.

Mas Harry não precisava que Rony falasse nada. Conhecia o amigo há tanto tempo que sabia quando ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- E depois desse abraço você ganhou um beijo e o que mais? – insistiu.

Rony lhe lançou um olhar ofendido, mas depois assumiu a fraqueza. Não resolveria sua situação mentir para Harry.

- Depois mais nada, e eu juro pelas calças de Merlim que foi só isso. Quando eu vi que ela estava me beijando a empurrei e saí de perto.

Harry não conteve um sorriso debochado. A mulher na foto era muito bonita, mas dava ares de ser realmente arrogante. Imaginou a saia justa que o amigo passou ao lado dela.

- Ainda acho que você não devia nem ter sentado perto dela durante a festa – comentou já mais descontraído.

- Ah, eu só fiquei nervoso quando li uma notícia do Profeta Diário – e em poucas palavras Rony contou ao amigo como tinha imaginado que Hermione tivesse um caso com um jogador de quadribol, sobre a conversa que ele ouviu entre a esposa e sua irmã e finalmente sobre a matéria no jornal.

Depois da narrativa, que Harry ouviu com atenção, o moreno comentou:

- Só não entendi por que você achou que o médico da Mione era o jogador de quadribol.

- Oras, os dois têm o mesmo nome e o tal Erick Crosser me inventa de ficar noivo de uma funcionária do Ministério.

- Cara, há quanto tempo você não acompanha a tabela da Liga Britânica de Quadribol? Não tem nenhum Erick jogando. E o Crosser que ficou noivo na última semana foi o Vladimir, goleiro do Wimbourne Wasps. E até onde eu sei, a noiva dele é aquela moça que tem um haras de pégasus. A mesma que a gente visitou no ano passado, quando recebemos uma denúncia falsa de que ela estava transformando os animais em criaturas malignas.

Rony olhou atordoado para Harry. Era muita informação para processar em pouco tempo. Quando finalmente entendeu o tamanho da confusão, se sentiu ainda mais patético. Primeiro, por não ter tido coragem de encarar Hermione e tirar a história a limpo antes de viajar. E depois, por perceber que Harry, que havia crescido junto da pior espécie de trouxas do mundo, sabia mais de quadribol do que ele. Mas, para não passar vergonha sozinho, comentou em tom de brincadeira:

- Você tá sabendo um bocado sobre a vida das celebridades, hein?

Harry corou e respondeu:

- São as revistas que sua irmã assina.

Os dois começaram a rir e a tensão entre eles diminuiu. Rony acabou de tomar seu café e quando tornou a falar foi para discutir com Harry duas coisas que o incomodavam no momento.

- Se o nome do cara é Vladimir, porque o exemplar que eu tenho está escrito Erick e não faz nenhuma menção à fazendeira?

- Você tem certeza que o jornal que leu era o Profeta Diário?

- Tenho, claro! A Julia me entregou na man... – Rony parou de falar e encarou o amigo que tinha no rosto uma expressão de "demorou para sacar, hein?" que o deixou desconcertado.

- Qual a outra coisa que o incomoda? – perguntou Harry, dando por encerrado o mistério da notícia falsificada.

- O que a Mione vai fazer quando vir essa foto?

Harry até teve algumas idéias, mas se lembrou da promessa que fez a si mesmo de jamais voltar a aconselhar ninguém e apenas indicou ao cunhado:

- Acho melhor você conversar com a Gina. Ela é mulher e conhece a Mione melhor que eu.

O médico chegou logo em seguida e deu alta para Rony, que foi o mais depressa que sua perna conseguia até o quarto de Hermione. Bateu na porta de levinho e, obtendo uma resposta ainda sonolenta da mulher, entrou devagar.

- Já está de pé? – perguntou com um sorriso sincero.

- Já. Isso foi coisa à toa. E você? Como se sente?

- Estou ótima! O Dr. Erick me disse que esse tipo de dor é normal e não tem nada de errado comigo ou com ela – explicou deslizando a mão pela barriga redonda e espalhada.

Ele se aproximou da esposa, que se apoiava nos travesseiros preguiçosamente, e comentou:

- Você não sabe como fez falta esse tempo todo.

Hermione o encarou sem conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Ela também havia sentido falta do marido. Mais que isso, temia que ele não a perdoasse por ter engravidado "fora de hora", que realmente não quisesse saber da filha. A visita do dia anterior a deixou muito emotiva e agora, aquela declaração de amor, simples e sem rodeios, do tipo que só Rony conseguia fazer, deixaram-na sem palavras. Apenas estendeu as mãos na direção de Rony,chamando-o para um abraço.

O ruivo atendeu ao chamado e abraçou Hermione com força e saudade. Depois procurou o rosto da esposa e o encheu de beijos. Todos os beijos que ele gostaria de ter dado naqueles três meses. Beijos carinhosos, brincalhões, apaixonados.

As mãos da moça seguravam a nuca pontuada discretamente por pequenas sardas que ela já conhecia muito bem, enquanto saboreava os lábios de Rony e a felicidade de estar ao lado dele do jeito que sempre imaginou.

Foi ele quem primeiro interrompeu as carícias e olhou, entre o apaixonado e o incrédulo, para a esposa. Tirou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos que caía pelo rosto moreno e comentou, malicioso:

- Se você não estivesse grávida, era um perigo isso acontecer agora.

Ela riu, uma gargalhada gostosa e divertida, aliviada dos muitos dias de seriedade, e retrucou, mais maliciosa que o marido:

- Então quer dizer que só porque eu já estou grávida você vai me deixar assim, só na vontade?

- Mi... O que você está insinuando? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Aqui, Rony. Leia o capítulo 12 desse livro e depois me procura. Sua mãe já deve estar chegando e não vai ser nada legal ela encontrar você assim, com a mão dentro da minha blusa.

Ele nem havia percebido que sua mão já havia deslizado por baixo da camisa do pijama que Hermione vestia. Tirou-a de lá apressado, olhando para a porta a fim de ver se ninguém os tinha flagrado "dando um amasso" em pleno hospital.

- Que livro é esse? – perguntou para desconversar e recuperar o controle de si mesmo.

- Ah, é um livro trouxa e muito legal! Fala de tudo sobre a vida do bebê.

O ruivo leu o título O que esperar quando se está esperando e começou a folhear o livro. Havia capítulos explicando tudo, desde os primeiros sintomas da gravidez até o desenvolvimento da criança no útero.

- Não sabia que acontecia tudo isso – comentou impressionado. – Pelo visto tenho muito que aprender.

- É tão bom te ver interessado. Mas se eu fosse você, leria o capítulo 12 primeiro. Ele fala sobre...

- Bom dia, querida! – exclamou uma voz bastante animada e conhecida.

A Srª. Weasley entrou no dormitório e Rony agradeceu aos céus por não ter feito isso cinco minutos antes. Trazia uma cesta de frutas, torradas, geléia e suco.

- Só queria me certificar de que sua alimentação tem sido a melhor possível – disse a matriarca dos Weasley. - Bom dia, Rony. Seu médico me disse que sua perna já estava boa. Acho que aqui tem comida para os dois.

Eles se serviram de maçã e torrada e comeram animados. Hermione esperava ansiosa a visita do médico que lhe daria alta. Não agüentava mais ficar naquele hospital. Não tendo voltado às boas com o marido.

- Srª. Weasley? – chamou uma enfermeira na porta do quarto.

- Sim? – responderam as duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo, rindo em seguida da confusão.

- Ah, desculpem-me, eu quis dizer Srª. Hermione Weasley.

- Sou eu – disse a morena fazendo um aceno de leve com a mão direita.

- O Dr. Erick não pode vir atendê-la agora, mas me pediu para lhe dizer que já pode ir para casa.

Hermione segurou a mão de Rony muito empolgada. Ele já havia se oferecido para acompanhá-la e, definitivamente, ela queria fazer isso o quanto antes. Longe do hospital poderiam conversar sobre tudo e até mesmo sobre o capítulo do livro que ela tanto queria que Rony lesse.

O ruivo já procurava arrumar tudo que a esposa havia levado para o hospital quando escutou sua mãe conversar com a enfermeira.

- Mas está tudo bem com o Dr. Erick? Gina, minha filha caçula, tem consulta com ele hoje à tarde.

- Não se preocupe, senhora. Foi só um parto de emergência. Hoje é lua cheia e parece que o bebê dos Malfoy resolveu chegar um mês antes do previsto.

Rony, que estava passando os sapatos para a esposa calçar, parou com um dos tênis ergonômicos a meio caminho. Sua boca se abriu involuntariamente e ele se viu perguntando:

- O bebê dos Malfoy? De Draco Malfoy, você quis dizer?

- Exatamente. O menino dele deve nascer a qualquer instante. Agora, se me dão licença, eu preciso visitar outros pacientes.

Quando se certificou de que a enfermeira estava longe o bastante e que Hermione já havia se trocado para voltar para casa, Rony não resistiu e comentou:

- Mais um puro-sangue no mundo. Onde nós vamos parar?

Até a mãe do rapaz riu do comentário, mas não se esqueceu de lhe chamar atenção:

- Você ainda é um puro-sangue, menino.

- Puro-sangue não, mamãe! Veja lá como fala do seu próprio filho. Eu sou um traidor do sangue, com muita honra, casado com a nascida trouxa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Ainda rindo, o jovem casal se despediu da Srª. Weasley e seguiu de táxi para a casa dos pais de Hermione. No caminho, Rony ainda insistiu em comentar sobre o filho de Malfoy.

- Qual o problema disso, querido? – perguntou Hermione com a cabeça encostada no ombro do ruivo.

Ele pensou o quanto aquela sensação de ter as duas mulheres da sua vida assim tão perto era boa e quase se esqueceu do que havia raciocinado. Só quando o motorista fez um movimento mais brusco para desviar de um cachorro que fugia de seu dono é que ele despertou de seu devaneio.

- O problema é que o Malfoyzinho vai estudar em Hogwarts junto com a nossa flor aqui – disse colocando a mão na barriga da esposa.

- Rony, olha só, o Malfoy nunca pôde com a gente. E o filho dele também não vai ter como fazer nada com a nossa princesa. Além disso, quando eles entrarem na escola, o James, o Fred e a Vic vão estar lá para o que for preciso.

- É, acho que você tem razão. Como sempre, né?

O táxi estacionou e Hermione teve que pagar a corrida, já que Rony ainda sentia certa dificuldade em lidar com dinheiro trouxa, apesar de tantos anos de convívio com o mundo da esposa.

Ajudou-a a subir as escadas que davam para a varanda, oferecendo um braço para que ela se apoiasse enquanto o outro segurava a bolsa larga de pano.

- Mione, por que não me telefonou? Eu já estava me vestindo para buscar você e... – o Sr. Granger parou de falar quando viu o genro entrar atrás de sua filha. – Ah, Ronald, você a trouxe. Bom, então está tudo bem?

- Está sim, papai! Foi só uma dorzinha...

- Eu sei, como as muitas que a sua mãe teve e que me faziam levantar de madrugada para levá-la ao hospital. Prepare-se, meu rapaz, as gravidezes das mulheres dessa família são um tormento para o sono de qualquer marido. Quando não é dor é um desejo de comer uma fruta estranha, um enjôo porque o travesseiro está com cheiro de sono e até uma crise de choro porque a moça do telejornal da madrugada mudou o penteado.

- Pare com isso, Albert! – ralhou a Srª. Granger. – Assim você vai assustar o Rony.

- Ah, não se preocupem, eu não me assusto com isso. Acho que até gostaria de ser incomodado com cada uma dessas coisas todas as noites só para compensar o tempo que passei fora – ele abraçava a esposa, orgulhoso e apaixonado, enquanto recomendava – Acho que seria bom você se deitar um pouco.

- Me deitar, Rony? Eu acabei de acordar e estou deitada desde o almoço de ontem. Tudo o que eu não quero no momento é me deitar. E se a gente saísse para tomar um sorvete?

- Sorvete? Às nove horas da manhã? – indagou o Sr. Granger. – Viu rapaz? É disso que eu estou falando.

- Tudo bem. – consentiu Rony rindo junto com a família da esposa. – Mas depois você vai fazer uma coisa para mim.

- O quê?

- Me mostrar tudo o que comprou para ela.

O passeio foi mais que agradável e durante todo o tempo Hermione voltou a se sentir uma adolescente que anda de braço dado com o primeiro namorado. Quando voltaram para casa, ela o levou até o quarto que ocupou quando solteira e mostrou as inúmeras peças de roupa, bonecas e sapatinhos que já havia comprado, bem como as fraldas, mamadeiras e chupetas.

- Ela ainda não tem um berço?

- Eu não tive tempo para procurar – respondeu de sopetão como se quisesse mudar de assunto logo.

- Isso não é verdade, Mione. Eu lhe conheço muito bem. Vamos, pode falar. Eu estou aqui com você para o que for preciso, está bem?

A morena deu um suspiro cansado e se sentou na cama, segurando um par de sapatinhos de bruxa lilás enfeitado com estrelinhas e sininhos nas pontas. Calçou-os nos dedos e brincou um pouco, buscando coragem para tocar no assunto.

Rony esperou paciente. Não queria pressioná-la a falar de algo que a incomodava, apesar de pressentir que aquilo era importante para ambos.

- Eu não queria comprar o berço sem você. Você ajudou com o berço do James e eu não achei que seria justo que você não escolhesse o berço da nossa filha, mesmo sabendo que você não queria ser pai – ela despejava toda a angústia que passou naqueles meses sem dar tempo para o auror retrucar. – Porque, sabe, isso não aconteceu de propósito. Foi sem querer. E depois quando você me pediu para abrir mão dela eu me desesperei. Mas os dias foram passando, e mesmo você tendo viajado sem falar comigo, eu ainda tinha a esperança de fazer você mudar de idéia e aceitar ter uma família comigo.

Cada palavra entrava pelo ouvido de Rony lhe abrindo um buraco no peito. Nada daquilo que ela falava tinha sentido. Como ela pôde pensar que ele não queria ter uma família? Como pôde imaginar que ele nunca quis ser pai?

- Mione, eu...

- Não, você não precisa falar nada agora.

- Eu preciso falar, sim! De onde você tirou tudo isso? Que eu não queria ter uma família com você? Que eu pedi para você... Oh Merlim! Não gosto nem de imaginar! Que eu pedi para você abrir mão dela?

Ele falava num desespero, preocupado em não magoá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo ressentido de perceber o que a esposa havia pensado dele esse tempo todo.

- Rony, foi antes de você viajar. No jantar quando me pediu para abrir mão...

- Era do seu cargo no Ministério que eu estava falando – informou decepcionado. – Como você... pôde pensar isso de mim depois de todos os planos que fizemos...?

- Você ficou tão desesperado quando descobriu que a Gina estava grávida de novo e depois veio com aquele discurso de que a profissão é mais importante...

- Porque eu achava que isso era mesmo o mais importante para você! Eu só queria te ver feliz. Mione, desde que a gente se casou eu sonho em ter um filho com você!

As lágrimas agora escorriam mais dos olhos dele do que dela. Então ele passou aquele tempo todo longe da filha por culpa de um mal entendido idiota?

- Rony... me desculpa, foi tudo um engano então.

- Não! Eu não tenho nada que desculpar. Só preciso pensar um pouco. É só isso. Eu vou pra casa. Amanhã passo aqui para te ver.

E sem beijo, abraço ou qualquer gesto carinhoso de despedida, alcançou a porta do quarto, desceu os degraus e ganhou as ruas de Londres, onde pretendia caminhar e colocar os pensamentos no lugar.


	9. Uma noite de surpresas

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo IX – Uma Noite de Surpresas**

Rony andou sem rumo certo. As ruas da cidade, mesmo banhadas pelo sol da primavera, pareciam-lhe frias e cinzentas. Pensava em tudo o que havia ouvido há pouco: Hermione desacreditara do seu amor. Não, não do seu amor, mas da amplitude daquele sentimento que ele carregava em si desde os 12 anos de idade, quando descobriu para que serviam as meninas.

Quando finalmente decidiu voltar para casa, o céu já começava a ficar alaranjado e um movimento involuntário na barriga do auror o fez lembrar de que ainda não havia comido nada.

Aparatou em casa e já se dirigia à dispensa quando se atentou para um detalhe: não havia feito compras, e como Hermione estava fora de casa desde antes dele, certamente não teria nada ali que servisse para consumo humano.

Gina. Lembrou-se da irmã que, nos últimos tempos, desenvolvera uma habilidade culinária bastante semelhante à de sua mãe e optou por tomar um banho e ir até a casa dela.

Foi para o quarto e, sem pensar em que roupa vestiria, entrou debaixo do chuveiro quente. O corpo foi relaxando aos poucos e ele acabou se deixando sentar no piso de azulejos cinza claro, onde ficou por um bom tempo, sentindo a água quente acalmar não só seus músculos, mas também seus pensamentos.

Quando saiu do banho, sentia-se renovado e pronto para acertar tudo o que considerava fora do lugar em sua vida. Abriu a gaveta da cômoda em busca de uma última camiseta limpa e só então notou o porta-retrato de madeira ao lado de alguns frascos de perfume.

Esqueceu-se da camisa e sentou na cama com o objeto nas mãos. Era uma foto de seu casamento. Hermione, com um tradicional vestido branco e um arranjo de flores de laranjeira enfeitando os cabelos fofos, sorria muito. Eles brindavam com duas taças de champanhe e ela jogava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, insistindo para que dançassem.

Sorriu saudoso. Poderia jurar que aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Foram seis meses de noivado, apenas o suficiente para que ela aprontasse o vestido. Lembrava de cada detalhe, até mesmo do pedido de casamento feito de supetão, durante um passeio no Beco Diagonal.

*****

_- Vem, Rony! Eu preciso de penas novas – dizia Hermione, afoita._

_- Eu juro que não entendo essa sua obsessão com penas, Mione. Desde que a gente se conhece é só passar pelo Beco que você inventa que precisa de penas. Acho que em outra vida você deve ter sido um frango depenado – respondeu Rony enquanto acompanhava a namorada com passos ágeis._

_- É que eu escrevo muito no serviço e penas gastas..._

_- Já sei: "penas gastas deixam a letra borrada". – completou imitando a voz da moça e ganhando um tapinha carinhoso no ombro._

_- Deixa de implicância comigo. Tá, eu gosto de penas. Mas tenho certeza que não fui um frango depenado. Por acaso você foi um cabo de vassoura por gostar tanto de voar?_

_Ele riu e entrou na Dervixes & Bangues atrás dela. Deixou-a à vontade para escolher mais uma pena para sua coleção. Ela já tinha penas suficientes para fazer inveja a um hipogrifo, mas não era isso que o estava preocupando naquela tarde._

_Em seu bolso, uma pequena caixinha coberta com veludo preto pesava e parecia chacoalhar impaciente. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e apertou-a, como para impedi-la de saltar dali._

_Há uma semana havia comprado o anel de noivado perfeito para Hermione. Feito de ouro branco, com um rubi bem "grifinório" e pequenos entalhes de folhas pela lateral. Planejava pedir a mão da namorada num jantar formal e elegante, do jeito que ela merecia._

_Mas desde então não conseguia tirar as mãos de cima do pequeno e delicado objeto. A caixinha já apresentava algumas discretas marcas de suor e ele pensou que, se não fizesse o pedido logo, acabaria fazendo o embrulho desmanchar._

_- Rony, qual delas você acha que combina mais comigo? – perguntou a moça, em dúvida entre três penas diferentes._

_- Nenhuma, Mione. Eu acho que isso é o que mais combina com você! – respondeu sem pensar muito bem no que fazia, tirando a caixinha do bolso e colocando-a aberta ao lado das penas._

_A loja, cheia de clientes, foi gradativamente caindo num silêncio ansioso. Não eram todos os dias que um pedido de noivado acontecia entre penas e pergaminhos. E assim como Rony, os fregueses e atendentes aguardavam a resposta._

_Mas a moça ficou muda. Olhava atônita do anel para o ruivo ao seu lado, que já começava a pensar que havia feito besteira. _

_- Se você quiser um tempo para pensar... – começou ele, mas logo não viu mais nada._

_Hermione o abraçou com o mesmo ímpeto que da primeira vez que se beijaram. A loja explodiu em aplausos, assobios e risadas emocionadas. Quando ela finalmente colocou o anel no dedo, ainda rubra de vergonha, a balconista que antes a atendia se aproximou com uma pena vermelha e disse:_

_- Tome, senhorita. Esta pena combina mais com a senhora, e agora com seu anel. É um presente da loja!_

*******

Rony sorriu mais uma vez. Colocou o porta-retrato onde estava antes e vestiu a camisa. Mas não acabou de se aprontar. A foto do casamento mexeu com uma parte sua que nem ele sabia existir. Com as imagens da cerimônia vindo à sua cabeça, saiu pela casa à procura das outras fotos daquele dia.

Elas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados, em quadros nas paredes, na estante da sala e num mural na cozinha, no qual Hermione colocava as fotos "mais divertidas" deles e dos amigos.

Nunca havia reparado tanto naquelas fotos. Nem se lembrava mais do momento em que a noiva jogou o buquê, as madrinhas empurrando uma a outra para pegá-lo e, no fim das contas, o arranjo caindo no colo de uma Luna bem mais interessada nos enfeites de marzipã.

Antes de saírem em Lua-de-mel, eles reuniram os amigos para uma foto juntos. As moças já estavam descalças e sem os enfeites nos cabelos, enquanto os rapazes traziam as vestes desamarradas no pescoço e as mangas dobradas para afugentar o calor.

Agora achava tudo bonito demais para ter se esquecido. Mas até então não precisava olhar para elas tendo Hermione pessoalmente ao seu lado todos os dias. O som de suas risadas, seu olhar concentrado até para cozinhar um macarrão instantâneo e o perfume que ela espalhava pela casa quando saía do banho.

Ele não estava disposto a abrir mão de nada disso. E Gina o ajudaria. Mesmo que isso implicasse contar tudo para sua irmã. Tudo mesmo!

Acabou de se vestir, colocou o livro que Hermione queria que ele lesse sobre o travesseiro e aparatou diante da casa da irmã. Ouviu movimento na sala e bateu à porta, convicto de que assim que Gina o atendesse todos os seus problemas estariam resolvidos.

Harry atendeu e convidou o cunhado a entrar, explicando que a esposa estava no andar de cima, vendo se James e Teddy não estavam fazendo muita bagunça.

Rony entrou e conversou amenidades com o amigo. Guardaria o assunto sério para tratar quando Gina descesse. Aceitou de bom grado o lanche que Harry ofereceu e após preparem um sanduíche de carne fria e abrirem duas cervejas amanteigadas, eles sentaram na cozinha e começaram a comer.

Quando Gina finalmente desceu, parecia exausta. A barriga estava bem maior que a de Hermione, apesar da diferença de apenas um mês entre as duas. Cumprimentou o irmão com um sorriso desanimado e, com um esforço acima do normal, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do marido.

- As crianças estão bem? – perguntou Harry, preocupado com a expressão meio abatida da ruiva.

- Estão ótimas! O Teddy quebrou algumas coisas no quarto quando deu umas voltas com a vassoura do James, mas foi só isso. Os dois estão lá dando gargalhadas! É incrível como o Teddy é tão estabanado quanto a mãe dele.

- E com aquela carinha de cachorrinho sem dono, a gente não consegue se zangar com ele – concluiu Harry com uma risada satisfeita.

- Hermione está bem? – perguntou Gina se virando para o irmão.

- Está! E é sobre ela que eu queria conversar com você – respondeu com um olhar "carente", na expectativa de que isso deixasse sua irmã mais receptiva.

- Ah sim, o Harry me avisou que você viria falar comigo. Pode falar. Quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor. Acho que eu não agüento essa barriga por muito mais tempo e eu não pretendo ir para o St. Mungus sem ter certeza que vocês dois se acertaram.

Apesar do jeito meio rude com que a ruiva falou, Rony começou a contar tudo o que o estava deixando chateado. Depois de quase meia hora de "falação", concluiu com uma pergunta:

- Será que eu sou tão insensível assim para ela pensar que eu ia rejeitar minha própria filha?

- Claro que é – respondeu Gina com uma sinceridade seca. – Todo homem é insensível, Rony. O problema é que você e a Mione preferem tirar conclusões antes mesmo de falar e ouvir a verdade. Você acha que o Harry sacou de cara que minhas crises de choro, minha falta de apetite e a raiva que eu sentia eram sintomas de gravidez?

Rony olhou confuso para o amigo. Nunca havia conversado com Harry sobre aquele assunto.

- Ele chegou a querer me levar ao St. Mungus pensando que eu tinha levado um balaço na cabeça durante o treino – continuou Gina. – Mas antes que ele fizesse isso eu simplesmente avisei que não tinha nada a ver com balaços e sim com a possibilidade de eu estar grávida.

- Foi o melhor susto da minha vida – comentou o rapaz, que até então se manteve fora da conversa.

Gina sorriu para ele e voltou a falar com Rony.

- Você quer a sua família de volta e inteira?

- Que pergunta estúpida. Claro que quero! – retrucou zangado.

- Ótimo! Então converse com a Hermione. Com calma, num lugar agradável, feliz! Esclareça toda a confusão, e isso inclui mostrar a foto daquela bisca com quem você me fez o favor de aparecer abraçado no jornal.

A expressão de Rony se endureceu ao ouvir a menção sobre a foto do Profeta Diário, mas no fundo ele sabia que Gina tinha razão. Ainda conversou mais um pouco com eles e foi para casa, com a cabeça fervendo de idéias.

Precisava encontrar um lugar realmente bonito e que lhes trouxessem boas lembranças para ter aquela conversa. Já estava na porta de casa quando se lembrou que seria bom comprar alguma coisa para comer na manhã seguinte.

Foi até um armazém perto de casa, onde ele costumava fazer as compras. A fachada suja e estranhamente decorada com animais empalhados espantava os trouxas que passavam por ali, de modo que os bruxos do centro de Londres não precisavam se deslocar até o Beco Diagonal a toda hora.

Rony pegou pão, uma caixa de leite, geléia e ovos. Já ia passar no caixa quando avistou uma prateleira com revistas de todos os tipos. Correu os olhos pelas capas e encontrou uma que com certeza lhe ajudaria a reconquistar sua família.

Voltou para casa, ansioso, e se jogou na cama de roupa e tudo. Leu a revista do começo ao fim, marcando com a varinha algumas coisas que achava que seriam úteis. Quando seu "projeto" já estava montado, pegou o livro que estava sobre o travesseiro e pensou que a leitura o ajudaria a dormir.

Era sempre assim, se estava sem sono era só procurar um dos livros da Hermione. Na segunda página ele já estava dormindo feito uma criança.

Mas esse livro era completamente diferente de tudo que já tinha visto e, quando deu por si novamente, já passava das três da manhã e ele já havia lido 11 capítulos. Mas não poderia parar de ler. Não quando estava prestes a saber o que Hermione tanto queria que ele soubesse.

Passou a página e corou involuntariamente ao ler o título do capítulo: Sexo e Gravidez. Leu as primeiras linhas ainda tímido, como se estivesse sendo observado, mas logo começou a entender a mensagem que a esposa deixara bem claro para ele: ela seria mãe em breve, mas ainda era uma mulher. E isso seria uma ótima desculpa para acelerar o processo de reconciliação entre eles.

Procurou um pergaminho e uma pena e deixou um bilhete pronto para mandar para a esposa:

"_A gravidez é uma fase única e cheia de alegrias. E a maior delas é poder se lembrar como tudo aconteceu, revivendo esse momento a cada dia."_

_O que esperar quando se está esperando - Página 146_

_Mione, você tinha razão. O livro é perfeito e o capítulo 12 é a melhor parte. Passo a tarde para lhe ver e fazer um convite. Não aceito "não" como resposta._

_Com amor,_

_Rony_

Adormeceu assim que tornou a se encostar ao travesseiro, tendo um sono calmo e sem imaginar que seria o centro da conversa entre sua irmã e seu cunhado na mesa do café da manhã.

- Harry, eu ainda acho que você devia avisar ao Rony que a bisca espanhola está na Inglaterra, fazendo intercâmbio no Ministério – falou Gina, enquanto se servia de uma xícara de leite quente.

- Para quê, amor? Não vai mudar nada do que aconteceu e ele está de licença do serviço.

- Sim, mas imagine o susto que ele vai tomar quando voltar na segunda-feira e der de cara com aquela uma sentada na mesa ao lado da dele. Só de pensar nela, meu estômago embrulha!

- Até lá eu quero me certificar de que ele e a Hermione estarão juntos novamente. Só isso.

- Tudo bem! Você é quem sabe. Mas se essa história de não falar abertamente der mais um problema, a culpa é toda sua, entendeu?!

Na casa dos Granger, Hermione se preparava para voltar ao serviço. Seu pai a deixaria na entrada do Ministério no caminho para o consultório. Já pegava a bolsa no quarto quando uma coruja bateu o bico insistentemente na janela.

Reconheceu de imediato a letra inclinada e meio tremida de Rony e não conteve um sorriso ao pensar que o marido não estava mais chateado com ela.

No serviço, as colegas deixavam apenas as tarefas mais leves para ela e isso incluía cuidar das circulares internas e recolher algumas assinaturas entre um departamento e outro, no que ela gastou toda a manhã.

Quando voltou do almoço, encontrou uma das colegas conversando com uma moça muito bonita. Era morena, dentes muito brancos exibidos num sorriso simétrico e tinha um sotaque indefinido.

- Hermione, - chamou Tracy, a funcionária mais antiga do departamento – venha até aqui conhecer a nova auror do Ministério.

Hermione olhou curiosa para o lado das duas e se aproximou devagar, esperando Tracy fazer as honras da casa.

- Esta é Julia Garcia de Gusman. Ela é uma auror espanhola e vai ficar aqui em Londres por um mês, num sistema novo de intercâmbio que o Ministério criou. Julia, esta é Hermione Jane Weasley, nossa funcionário modelo. Era para ser minha chefe, mas essa mocinha aqui – disse fazendo um afago na barriga de Hermione – não quis deixar.

- Encantada! – disse Julia com um sorriso ainda mais exagerado.

Examinou bem Hermione de cima a baixo. Weasley. "Então definitivamente era ela a esposa de Ronald", pensou Julia. Avaliando as roupas, a postura de Hermione e o corpo já inchado pelo estágio avançado de gravidez, ela imaginou que não seria tão difícil ganhar da funcionariazinha do Ministério. E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Tracy interrompeu o cumprimento com um gesto atrapalhado.

- Nossa, já ia me esquecendo. Hermione, o ministro mandou um bilhete para você.

A moça pegou o pergaminho, rompeu o lacre oficial e leu o bilhete. Depois dobrou o papel e o guardou no bolso. Sorriu para Julia e, virando-se para Tracy, comentou:

- Vou ter que ir para casa. Kingsley ameaçou adiantar minha licença maternidade se eu insistir em trabalhar o dia inteiro.

- E eu vou ser obrigada a concordar com ele – comentou a outra com sinceridade. Quer que avise seu pai para vis buscá-la?

- Não precisa, pego um táxi. Desculpe-me Julia, mas ordens do ministro. Quem sou eu para discutir? – despediu-se Hermione.

Ao perceber que Hermione já havia sumido no corredor, Julia não resistiu e, usando seu treinamento de auror, travou uma conversa sutil com Tracy, na qual ficou sabendo que Hermione fazia parte do círculo íntimo do Ministro, tendo lutado ao lado dele na guerra. Também soube que ela não estava morando na casa do marido há meses e que havia aberto mão do cargo no ministério por ter uma gravidez de risco.

Quando voltou para o hotel, no final da tarde, Julia pensava satisfeita que aquela seria uma briga de "cachorro grande". Do jeito que gostava. E já que Hermione não estava morando com o marido, não haveria mal em fazer uma visita ao ruivo que a deixara com cara de boba na noite do baile. Pegaria o endereço dele no quartel no dia seguinte. Tinha uma idéia que considerava perfeita e seria bem mais abusada se fosse preciso.

Em casa, Hermione passou a tarde olhando pela janela do quarto. De lá conseguiria ver se Rony se aproximava. Ria de si pensando o quanto era absurdo que ela, uma mulher que dentro de mais dois ou três meses se tornaria uma verdadeira mãe de família, estivesse se sentindo como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Ao contrário do que imaginou, Rony só apareceu lá pela hora do jantar e encontrou a esposa de camisola e chinelos de pano. Havia desistido de esperá-lo na janela e agora assistia TV com o pai.

Ele entrou na sala, guiado pela sogra e Hermione tentou se levantar depressa, mas já não tinha tanta mobilidade assim.

- Venha, vamos conversar lá dentro – chamou a moça.

Rony a seguiu sem contestar e a ajudou, satisfeito, a subir os degraus que davam para o quarto da moça. Eles se sentaram na cama e ficaram se olhando.

- Recebeu minha mensagem? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Recebi, achei que você viria mais cedo. – respondeu em tom de decepção.

- Eu juro que tentei. Mas estava resolvendo algumas coisas urgentes. Não fique chateada, eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar quando souber o que é.

Ela sorriu, curiosa, mas não insistiu para que ele contasse. Rony não era um cara muito bom em guardar segredos e, se ele queria realmente fazer uma surpresa, ela precisava colaborar.

- Tem planos para amanhã? – Rony tornou a perguntar.

- Nada em mente, por quê?

- Queria te levar para jantar. O que acha?

- É uma idéia incrível! – respondeu animada. – Aonde vamos?

- Pensei em irmos ao Khans, você adora comida indiana.

Ela fez um careta que indicava que não gostava de comida indiana há um bom tempo.

- Que tal o Bertorelli? Ou o The Albert? – mas nada parecia agradá-la. – O Blue Post. Nosso lugar favorito!

- Eu não quero mais voltar ao Blue Post. A nossa última briga foi lá – respondeu de cabeça baixa.

Aquilo era um problema para Rony. A maioria dos bons restaurantes fazia Hermione ter enjôo e o único cuja comida ela ainda apreciava havia sido o palco da discussão mais forte dos dois. Franzindo a testa para pensar numa solução, pegou a mão da esposa e a levou aos lábios, dando um beijo para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Bom, eu vou dar um jeito e escolher um lugar bem legal. Posso passar aqui para buscá-la amanhã as oito?

Combinado o horário do jantar, Rony voltou para casa mais animado. A idéia que teve envolveria mais uma vez sua própria irmã, ou sua mãe, se Gina não tivesse a boa vontade de ajudá-lo.

Entrou na casa e percebeu a bagunça que havia feito durante a tarde. Várias caixas de papelão estavam espalhadas pela sala, sacos plásticos cobriam os móveis e um cheiro estranho dominava o local. Ele precisou abrir todas as janelas e fazer diversos feitiços para remover aquele cheiro forte do lugar, porque nunca aprendeu direito esses artifícios domésticos.

Depois da faxina, olhou orgulhoso para sua "obra prima". Não sabia se ficaria do gosto de Hermione, mas achava que tinha feito um ótimo trabalho. Pegou um último embrulho que havia esquecido sobre o balcão da cozinha, abriu e colocou o seu conteúdo numa prateleira no quarto ao lado do deles. Fechou a janela, trancou as portas e foi se deitar. Precisaria levantar cedo no dia seguinte e encontrar um belo presente para Gina. Só assim a convenceria a preparar o jantar.

- Nossa, Rony! Obrigada. Essa blusa é linda e você bem sabe o quanto eu gosto de verde – dizia a moça enquanto servia para o irmão uma xícara de café. – Agora pode dizer o que você quer de mim.

- Poxa, eu não posso fazer um agrado para minha irmã caçula? – perguntou fingindo indignação.

- Rony, eu acho que o departamento de Aurores deveria pagar um curso de interpretação para você. Mentir é uma das coisas que definitivamente você não sabe fazer.

Ele riu encabulado, coçando a cabeça e atrapalhando ainda mais os cabelos.

- É, você está certa. Eu preciso de um favor seu.

Em poucas palavras ele contou tudo o que fez no dia anterior e a idéia que teve para um jantar romântico com Hermione. Gina o olhava, espantada, e após aceitar contribuir com o plano dele, comentou:

- Sabe, até que você não tem a colher tão rasa assim!

- O quê?

- Nada não. Coisa minha e da Mione.

Os dois trabalharam o dia inteiro. Rony ajudou a irmã como pôde, pegando as vasilhas, passando-lhe os ingredientes e não permitindo que ela se esforçasse muito. Às seis da tarde tudo estava arrumado.

Ele precisou aparatar várias vezes para levar toda a comida até em casa, onde pretendia realizar o jantar. Quando tudo estava no lugar, Gina usou a Rede de Flu para ajudá-lo a decorar a sala.

Uma mesa redonda e pequena foi colocada no meio da sala e coberta com uma toalha branca. Os pratos e talheres foram escolhidos a dedo no meio de todos os utensílios que eles ganharam de presente de casamento. Um vaso com uma rosa vermelha foi colocado no centro da mesa, entre os dois castiçais que forneceriam a única luz permitida naquela noite.

Ele reuniu todas as fotos dos dois, desde muito novos, e espalhou pela sala, decorando tudo com o que ele chamou de "lembranças felizes". Era importante que Hermione se lembrasse de tudo de bom que eles já viveram, para eles se aceitarem novamente e viverem felizes como deveriam ser desde sempre.

Tudo parecia perfeito e Gina olhava para o irmão orgulhosa. Ele sorriu quando notou a expressão dela e saiu da sala dizendo que faltava um último detalhe. Voltou em seguida com uma caixa dourada, enfeitada com um laço vermelho.

- O que é isso? – perguntou curiosa. – Desse presente você não me falou nada.

- Comprei na hora que fui ao supermercado. Acho que se tudo der realmente certo, Hermione vai precisar disso.

- Posso ver? – perguntou Gina com uma ansiedade semelhante a de uma criança que vê os presentes sob a árvore de Natal.

Rony se sentiu levemente desconfortável, mas não seria justo esconder aquele pequeno detalhe de sua irmã. Não depois de tudo o que ela havia feito por ele e pelo seu casamento. Abriu a caixa com cuidado para não estragar o embrulho e, desdobrando o papel de seda que envolvia o conteúdo, mostrou o que havia comprado.

A ruiva se aproximou da caixa e ficou ainda mais pasma com o irmão. O presente que ele daria para a esposa era uma camisola de seda cor de pérola, com um belo decote nas costas ornado com rendas da mesma cor.

- Uma camisola de seda? Mas será que vai servir? – perguntou tocando de leve o tecido delicado.

- Vai sim. É uma camisola de gestante, Gina. Não se preocupe, eu olhei bem antes de comprar.

- Você não existe, Rony! – exclamou a ruiva, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão e se despedindo, afinal ele precisava se aprontar para buscar Hermione em pouco tempo.

Tomou banho, fez a barba, escolheu sua melhor roupa e o perfume que a esposa mais gostava. Aparatou numa rua calma, perto da casa dos pais dela e tocou a campainha faltando menos de cinco minutos para as oito.

- Ronald! – falou um animado Sr. Granger. – Essa é a primeira vez que o vejo ser pontual.

O ruivo sentiu as orelhas queimarem, mas sustentou o olhar sorridente do sogro e o cumprimentou, entrando no hall.

- Hermione já vai descer – falou o homem que ainda vestia sua roupa branca de dentista. Chegando ao pé da escada, gritou para o alto: – Mione, Ronald já chegou.

Os dois homens se sentaram na sala, mas não tiveram muito tempo de conversar, pois Hermione logo apareceu. Usava um vestido amarelo claro, o cabelo solto displicente e brincos de pérolas. Os mesmos brincos que usou no dia do casamento, detalhe que Rony reparou com um sorriso encantado.

******

_- Eu não sei que vestido escolher – dizia ela procurando um modelo numa revista de noivas._

_- Por mim você não precisaria usar nada. – disse zombeteiro._

_- Ótima idéia, Rony! Vai ser maravilhoso ver a tia Muriel tendo um ataque cardíaco ao perceber que foi convidada para um casamento nudista._

_O ruivo não segurou uma gargalhada. Mas continuou com a brincadeira:_

_- Não sei o que seria pior, ela ter um ataque ou gostar da idéia e tirar a roupa também._

_Os dois riram durante um bom tempo, e sempre que imaginavam a cena, faziam caretas e riam novamente. De repente, Hermione ficou séria e encarou uma página da revista._

_- Vai ser este aqui – disse ansiosa._

_Rony olhou sobre o ombro da noiva o modelo que ela apontava. Era realmente muito bonito, mas ele não conseguiu se empolgar. Hermione olhou para ele como se esperasse aprovação._

_- É bonito... – comentou indeciso, olhando para o vestido e para a noiva alternadamente._

_- Só isso? – perguntou decepcionada._

_- Não, é muito bonito, mas... Você tem que me prometer uma coisa._

_- O quê?_

_- Que não vai prender os cabelos – pediu com um olhar apaixonado. – Eu gosto deles assim, livres._

_Ela deixou a revista de lado e o beijou, respondendo:_

_- Prometo! Nada de cabelos presos._

_Quando o dia do casamento chegou, ele viu que não havia pedido nada absurdo. Aqueles cachos castanhos caíam pelas costas da moça, enfeitados com poucas flores brancas e ela usava um delicado par de brincos de pérolas. E ali, esperando-a no altar, ele sentiu que não precisaria de mais nada em sua vida enquanto aqueles cachos se espalhassem no travesseiro ao lado do seu._

*******

- Rony, está tudo bem? – chamou Hermione despertando o ruivo de suas lembranças.

- Está. Só estava pensando no quanto você está linda! Vamos? – chamou animado.

- Vamos sim.

Os dois ganharam a rua e logo acharam um táxi. Rony deu o endereço ao motorista e Hermione o olhou curiosa.

- Mas esse é o endereço da nossa casa.

- É, eu sei. Preciso passar lá primeiro. Esqueci uma coisa – mentiu descaradamente.

Pagou o taxista, atrapalhando-se um pouco, e logo foram para a varanda da casa. Eles moravam numa rua tranqüila e quase sem movimento. Rony destrancou a porta com a varinha, mas não deixou que Hermione entrasse.

- Espera só um instante – pediu baixinho.

A morena aceitou o pedido e imaginou que a casa deveria estar uma verdadeira bagunça, pior até que o sótão da Toca. Mas a porta se abriu novamente e ele falou, pegando-a pela mão:

- Agora feche os olhos.

Com um sorriso incrédulo, Hermione fechou os olhos e sentiu o marido a conduzir para dentro da casa. Ouviu, quando a porta se fechou atrás de si, o murmúrio dele para trancar a fechadura.

- Prontinho – falou o ruivo parando ao lado da esposa.

Hermione abriu os olhos devagar e sentiu sua respiração falhar ao ver tudo que ele tinha feito.

- Você... Você fez... – mas não conseguiu falar nada, apenas apertou a mão dele e murmurou: – Amo você, Rony!

Ele a envolveu num abraço apaixonado seguido de um beijo sincero.

- Também amo você, senhora Weasley! Mas a noite está apenas começando. Venha, vamos jantar.

Eles se serviram dos quitutes preparados por Gina e, no lugar de vinho, Rony serviu suco de abóbora.

- Eu sei que não é uma bebida romântica, mas eu li naquele seu livro que grávidas não podem ingerir álcool, então...

- É a bebida perfeita, amor – interrompeu com um sorriso cada vez mais iluminado.

- Mione, pra essa noite ficar perfeita eu preciso saber se você quer nossa família de volta. Se vocês duas querem ser minha família - havia uma ansiedade dolorida no modo como ele fazia a pergunta.

- Queremos, Rony. Lógico que queremos. Mas a gente precisa colocar todos os pingos nos is antes, não acha? Contar tudo o que aconteceu enquanto estivemos longe um do outro, o que pensamos um do outro.

- Sim, precisamos, e eu estava disposto a fazer isso esta noite. Você concorda?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele a conduziu até o sofá. Ali, de frente um para o outro, começaram a conversar. Contaram tudo que fizeram e Rony não escondeu nem a passagem da foto com Julia.

- Eu vi essa foto – comentou Hermione se esforçando para não se magoar com a história.

- Viu? Como? E o que... Mione eu juro...

- Não tem que me jurar nada, está bem? Fiquei esperando você criar coragem de me contar e agora estou feliz por ter feito isso. Se não me contasse eu teria motivos para duvidar de você.

- Eu nem chegaria perto dela se não fosse estúpido e precipitado, se soubesse que tinha uma flor crescendo dentro de casa – ele se jogou no colo da esposa, abraçando-a e enchendo a barriga dela de beijos. Ficou assim por um bom tempo e só quando foram esclarecidos todos os sentimentos e aceitos todos os pedidos de desculpa é que falou novamente. – Agora acho que posso te entregar isso aqui.

Puxou um embrulho debaixo de uma das almofadas do sofá e entregou para Hermione, que o abriu imediatamente.

- Isto é algum convite, Ronald Billius Weasley?

- Não, isto não é um convite, é um ultimato. Hoje você dorme aqui, na sua casa.

Os dois se perderam entre beijos e carinhos, demonstrando aquele amor intenso que sempre sentiram um pelo outro. Meia hora depois Hermione se levantou do sofá e disse que experimentaria a camisola.

Já estava a meio caminho quando Rony a chamou de volta.

- Ainda não, amor. Tenho outro presente.

- Outro presente para mim? – perguntou animada.

- Não, para você não. Esse presente é para ela – e apontou a barriga da esposa. – Vem comigo.

Eles foram até o quarto de visitas, que ficava ao lado do quarto deles. A porta estava fechada e Hermione o fitou intrigada. O que Rony estaria aprontando daquela vez? Ele rodou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta, acendendo a luz do cômodo.

As paredes, antes azul claro, estavam pintadas de lilás e pontuadas de pequenas flores brancas e amarelas. No centro do aposento, um berço de madeira clara se destacava, enfeitado com um móbile de fadinhas brilhantes e um mosquiteiro branco. O colchãozinho pequeno estava coberto por um edredon que combinava com a nova decoração. Muitas prateleiras estavam repletas de bichos de pelúcia, bonecas e, o que ela mais gostou, livrinhos infantis. O armário embutido também havia sido pintado e já guardava uma boa quantidade de fraldas e roupinhas. A janela agora era coberta por uma cortina amarela com flores lilás, fazendo imagem oposta às paredes, e perto dela uma confortável cadeira de balanço estofada de camurça bege completava a decoração.

- Eu não sou tão bom decorador, então, se você quiser mudar alguma coisa, ou mesmo tudo, é só dizer – comentou encabulado com a mudez da esposa.

- É quase perfeito, Rony. Só falta uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou olhando para tudo e pensando o que ele poderia ter esquecido.

- Falta ela sair daqui.

O ruivo suspirou aliviado. Abraçou a esposa por trás e ambos ficaram ali, encantados, apreciando o quartinho da pequena Weasley que dentro em pouco estaria ali, enchendo a casa com seus gritinhos de criança.

Pronto pessoal, mais um capítulo de presente de Natal para vocês! Espero que tenham gostado e retribuam o presente me dando reviews!


	10. O Último Conflito

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo X – O Último Conflito**

Naquela manhã o sol nasceu devagar, preguiçoso. Parecia não ter pressa de subir ao céu e, assim, despertar aquele casal que há muito desejava estar junto e em paz. Aconchegados um ao outros eles dormiam tranqüilos e despreocupados.

Depois de tantos meses, a noite compartilhada foi bem mais plena do que eles poderiam ter imaginado. Havia muito mais que paixão em cada beijo, carícia ou suspiro. Era um misto de cumplicidade, amor, respeito e, selando tudo isso, perdão.

A claridade começou aos poucos a passar pela fresta da cortina e Hermione, sentindo os primeiros raios de sol lhe tocarem os dedos, retirou a mão da parte já ensolarada da cama e procurou as mãos do marido.

Não foi surpresa notar que Rony adormecera abraçando-a por trás e deixando as mãos suavemente sobre sua barriga. Juntou suas mãos as dele e murmurou baixinho:

- Bom dia!

Ouviu o ruivo dar um longo suspiro, espreguiçar-se e responder ao cumprimento.

- Ótimo dia! Que horas são?

- Não sei, umas oito talvez.

- Humm, oito? Então a gente não dormiu quase nada. Você já precisa ir trabalhar?

- Na verdade há duas semanas que eu não preciso trabalhar. Só vou porque não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

- Ah bom! Então eu tenho idéias maravilhosas que você pode fazer comigo hoje – comentou no ouvido da esposa, arrancando uma risada divertida de Hermione e a abraçando ainda mais forte.

Ficaram na cama por mais uma meia hora e só então a mulher se levantou, calçou os chinelos de Rony e foi ao banheiro. O auror jogou as cobertas de lado sem se importar de ainda estar sem pijama. Deixou-se ficar deitado mais alguns minutinhos, enquanto se espreguiçava novamente, e só criou coragem de se levantar quando ouviu um clique vindo da porta do banheiro.

Encostada na porta, Hermione segurava uma máquina fotográfica trouxa e sorria de um jeito muito provocador.

- Mione, você... Você fez mesmo isso? – perguntou espantado, puxando uma ponta da coberta para se cobrir.

- Claro! Tem certos momentos que a gente precisa registrar.

- Mas... mas e quando for revelar? O que os trouxas lá daquela loja vão dizer? – seu tom de voz parecia dividido entre o desesperado e o divertido.

- Vão dizer que tenho muita sorte – respondeu a mulher com uma piscadinha para o lado dele.

Rony jogou a coberta de lado e foi até a esposa, segurou-a pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo. Ela empurrou o marido carinhosamente e, antes que ele pudesse protestar, falou:

- Vem comigo. Agora sou eu quem tem uma surpresa para você. E nem adianta fazer essa cara de safado, o que eu vou te mostrar é bem inocente.

Ele fingiu uma careta de decepção e riu em seguida, entrando no banheiro atrás da esposa. Pensava o que poderia haver de inocente ou mesmo interessante no banheiro da suíte.

A banheira estava cheia de água morna e ele estranhou quando ela despiu a camisola e entrou no banho, dando a mão para que ele também entrasse na banheira. Definitivamente, não havia nada de inocente naquilo, pensou se lembrando do que sempre acontecia todas as vezes que eles decidiam tomar banho juntos.

Ele encostou as costas na banheira e Hermione se recostou nele sem dizer uma palavra. Rony não sabia como reagir e esperou que ela falasse. O que não demorou muito a acontecer.

- Olha! – disse feliz apontando para a própria barriga, que exibia um calombo engraçado do lado direito.

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram e encheram de água. Uma lágrima teimosa insistiu em escorrer, mas ele correu a limpar e perguntou, fingindo não sentir o nó que lhe apertava a garganta:

- Ela está mexendo? Digo, aí dentro, ela tem espaço para mexer?

- Tem sim. Não é muito e por isso minha barriga fica assim, meio torta.

- Mas como você sabia que ela ia mexer?

- Todo dia de manhã, na hora do banho, ela mexe. É sagrado – a bebê mudou de posição e Hermione completou. – Mas hoje ela está mais animada que de costume. Acho que ela sabe que você está aqui.

Os olhos de Rony brilharam com o comentário de Hermione. Ficou um tempo acariciando a barriga e rindo dos movimentos da criança, até que perguntou algo que eles ainda não haviam discutido:

- Mione, você já pensou num nome para ela?

- Já pensei em alguns. Mas isso é tão difícil! Eu não quero ter uma filha Elisa com cara de Rachel. Mas também não quero esperar ela nascer, pois queria que as coisinhas dela já tivessem nome.

- E não tem nenhum nome que você goste? Assim, desde pequena? A Gina sempre disse que quando tivesse uma filha ela ia se chamar Louise.

- Acho que eu nunca pensei nisso. Passei a infância lendo um livro atrás do outro e não me lembro de pensar em filhos e família. A única vez que dei um palpite nisso foi quando minha madrinha ficou grávida e eu disse que queria uma priminha chamada Julie – confessou Hermione, e revidou a pergunta – E você? Não tem nenhum nome que goste?

- Eu gosto de Anne. É pequeno, fácil e não dá apelidos – justificou-se.

Hermione ficou quieta alguns instantes e depois pronunciou:

- Julianne. O que acha? O nome que eu gosto e o que você gosta.

- Acho lindo, amor. É perfeito! E você, florzinha? – perguntou passando a mão na barriga de Hermione mais uma vez. – Gosta desse nome, Julianne?

Um calombo ainda maior se formou e Rony riu, dizendo para a esposa:

- Acho que isso é um sim.

Eles saíram da banheira algum tempo depois e Hermione se lembrou que não tinha roupas em casa. Todas as suas vestes de gestante haviam ficado na casa de seus pais.

- Vista a camisola, Mione. Eu busco suas roupas depois do café, pode ser? – propôs Rony.

- Tudo bem, mas eu preciso ir junto. Coloco o vestido de ontem à noite e vou com você. Afinal, preciso me explicar com meus pais. Não posso simplesmente desaparecer de lá assim, de uma hora para outra.

- Combinado então. O que você quer de café?

- Ainda tem tortinha de abóbora? - perguntou se aproximando do marido apoiado ao balcão da cozinha.

- Tem sim, a Gina... – ia explicar que a irmã havia feito comida para uma semana, mas a campainha tocou e ele lançou um olhar engraçado para a esposa.

- Deve ser o carteiro ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Você pega as tortinhas para mim e eu abro a porta, pode ser? – propôs com um selinho rápido e já se dirigiu para a sala.

Ajeitando a camisola para parecer mais comportada, ela destrancou a chave, rodou a maçaneta e abriu a porta com a mesma simpatia que sempre dispensou ao Sr. Stout, o leiteiro, ou ao Sr. Hoover, o carteiro.

O espanto de Hermione ao ver quem estava diante de si foi ainda maior quando, além da presença indesejada, a lareira da sala começou a emitir uma fumaça esverdeada.

****

- Bom dia!- falou Gina se espreguiçando na cama e vendo o marido já vestido. – Você tem mesmo que ir para o departamento hoje?

- Tenho sim – respondeu Harry abaixando-se e dando um beijo estalado na testa da ruiva. – Mas eu juro que já falei com o Kingsley e a partir da semana que vem tiro minhas férias e emendo com a licença paternidade.

Ela sentou na cama, recostando-se aos travesseiros, e deu um muxoxo aborrecido. Harry sentou ao lado dela e, pegando suas mãos, informou carinhoso:

- Mas eu só preciso trabalhar hoje de manhã. Vou estar livre para almoçarmos juntos num restaurante ou na casa dos seus pais se você preferir.

- E qual é a missão "maravilhosa" que você precisa resolver hoje?

- Ah, nada demais. As mesmas coisas de sempre, você sabe.

Gina puxou as mãos com força. O jeito de Harry falar indicava que ele estava mentindo. Nunca fora bom nisso. Ela encarou o marido com um olhar inquiridor e falou:

- As mesmas coisas de sempre? Tem certeza, querido? Por que será então que eu tenho a sensação de que você está escondendo alguma coisa?

- Eu só quero te deixar tranqüila, amor.

- Me deixar tranqüila mentindo assim, descaradamente? – o tom de voz da bruxa já começava a se elevar.

- Querida, por favor. Gina, meu bem, eu juro...

- Não precisa me jurar nada, Harry. Apenas me diga a verdade!

O moreno encarou a esposa ali, sentada, com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão zangada no rosto. Não pode deixar de pensar que ela se parecia muito com a própria mãe. Suspirou irritado por nunca conseguir ganhar uma discussão com ela e falou, escolhendo bem as palavras:

- Olha só, eu vou te contar o que é. Mas você precisa se acalmar, não é bom para o Sev. – fingiu não ver o olhar impaciente que ela lhe dirigiu e continuou. – Eu fui chamado para... Bem, eu vou ter que explicar como... Quero dizer...

- Harry, chega de enrolação e fale de uma vez!

- Tudo bem, amor, eu vou ter que levar a Gusman comigo numa inspeção para ela conhecer os métodos da Academia de Aurores Britânica.

Harry falou tudo de uma vez e muito rápido, enquanto a boca de Gina se abria involuntariamente. Ela balançou a cabeça numa tentativa de tirar do ouvido as palavras que Harry lhe disse e pela primeira vez durante toda sua vida ao lado dele, pensou que seria melhor se ele não fizesse todas as suas vontades.

- Você vai passar a manhã inteira com aquela fulaninha? – a pergunta saiu num tom de voz assustadoramente baixo.

- Eu juro que não tive escolha, amor! Ainda mais depois de ganhar do Kingsley dois meses de licença extra para...

Um barulho surdo estalou na janela do quarto. Harry abriu as cortinas e notou uma coruja parada no parapeito. Abriu o vidro e retirou o bilhete que estava preso à pata da ave. Ela levantou vôo e deixou Harry com um pergaminho selado com o símbolo do Departamento.

Ele rompeu o lacre e, à medida que lia o bilhete, empalidecia. A letra miúda e precisa de Franz, seu colega de trabalho, deixava bem claro que a missão de acompanhamento com a auror intercambista havia sido suspensa. O motivo: ela havia conseguido uma autorização do ministro para ir até a casa de Ronald Weasley e discutir com ele alguns pontos que deveriam ser apresentados dali três dias, quando ele voltasse de licença.

- Harry, está tudo bem? – chamou Gina puxando o braço do marido e o fazendo sentar na cama novamente.

- Não, quero dizer, não vai ficar nada bem. A missão de hoje foi cancelada porque a Gusman foi atrás do Rony.

Foi a vez de Gina empalidecer. Pensava que se os planos de Rony tivessem dado certo, Hermione teria dormido na casa deles. E ainda estaria lá àquela hora. Qual seria a reação da cunhada ao ser despertada pela presença insuportável da bisca espanhola?

Antes que Harry conseguisse colocar os pensamentos em ordem, Gina já havia se levantado, calçado as sandálias e ido até o quarto de James. O menininho ainda dormia tranqüilo e, sem acordá-lo, ela o levantou do berço, enrolou numa manta leve e voltou para onde Harry estava, passando a criança para o colo do pai.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o auror assustado com a atitude da esposa.

- _Isso_ é o seu filho e você vai aparatar com ele na casa da minha mãe agora. Eu vou acabar de me arrumar e vou para a casa de Rony pela Rede-de-Flu. Você explica para mamãe que tivemos umas compras de última hora para fazer e me encontra lá.

- Você está louca? O que pensa em fazer indo até lá?

- Olha, Harry, eu não estou louca, mas vou ficar se mais uma confusão qualquer estragar a família do meu irmão, da minha melhor amiga e da minha afilhada. E sobre o que fazer para resolver isso, eu penso quando chegar lá. Agora ande, não temos a manhã inteira.

Sem ter como fazer Gina mudar de idéia, Harry aparatou levando o filho para a casa da sogra. Deu a desculpa mais convincente que conseguiu imaginar, mesmo diante do olhar inquisidor da Sra. Weasley, e aparatou em seguida no jardim da casa dos amigos. Gina penteou os cabelos, prendeu-os num rabo, trocou de roupa e também foi para a casa do irmão.

Ambos chegaram no exato momento em que Hermione abria a porta. De onde estava, Gina não pôde ver o que causava o maior silêncio na sala. Mas do lado de fora, observando tudo do Jardim, Harry entendeu perfeitamente. E pensou se a auror espanhola não teria petrificado sua amiga, pois ela não se mexia. Apenas olhava a cena com uma expressão indecifrável.

Julia havia aparatado no jardim da casa alguns minutos antes de Harry. Notando que o bairro residencial era calmo e não havia previsão das pessoas saírem de casa tão cedo, tirou a capa que vestia, exibindo assim uma bela lingerie azul, combinando com a gravata que Rony esqueceu no quarto da auror após a festa, e que ela fazia questão de usar.

Quando Hermione abriu a porta, a auror não se intimidou. Deu um sorriso cínico e perguntou, agindo como se Hermione fosse a empregada da casa:

- Por favor, Ronald está? Eu preciso devolver essa gravata para ele. Sabe, ele a esqueceu no meu quarto em Paris.

Harry já estava na escada que dava para a pequena varanda da casa colonial e ouviu o que a mulher falou. Teria lançado uma azaração imediatamente se não ouvisse a resposta de Hermione em seguida:

- Ah sim, essa é a gravata que ele mais detesta. Faz tempo que ele queria se livrar dela, sabe? Ele odeia azul.

Ela deu um olhar divertido para a auror, examinando a moça, em trajes mínimos, parada diante da sua porta. Achou aquilo tão ridículo e apelativo que não se irritou. Ao contrário, teve pena da auror. Sabia desde sempre que mulheres atiradas sufocavam seu marido, como havia sido com Lilá Brown nos tempos de Hogwarts.

- Querida, quem está aí? – perguntou Rony vindo da cozinha com uma bandeja com o café que serviria para a esposa. Vendo de quem se tratava, estancou bruscamente e deixou a bandeja cair com um estrondo, louça e comida rolando para todos os lados.

- É visita para você, amor! – respondeu Hermione e se sentou no sofá, observando a feição da auror que começava a se sentir constrangida pela primeira vez naquela manhã. A reação de Hermione a desarmou por completo.

Rony ia começar a falar alguma coisa, mas Gina irrompeu pela lareira. Desculpando-se rapidamente com Hermione pela sujeira no tapete, partiu para cima de Julia com o dedo em riste e desatou a falar:

- Escute aqui, moça! É bom dar meia volta e sair da casa do meu irmão, ok?

- Gina! – chamou Harry entrando pela porta da frente, que a auror espanhola havia liberado quando Hermione abriu passagem para que ela entrasse na casa.

- Fica fora disso, Harry. Eu já lhe disse que não vou deixar que uma qualquer, uma mulherzinha desclassificada que tem a falta de respeito de aparecer quase pelada na casa dos outros as nove da manhã estrague a vida do meu irmão e da minha melhor amiga – virando-se para Julia completou: - Então, se você ainda tem um mínimo de inteligência nessa sua cabeça, é bom dar o fora daqui.

Mas Julia não se movimentou. Não iria embora agora que tinha alguém com quem discutir. Examinou Gina com cuidado e respondeu:

- Eu não vim fazer nada demais, querida! Apenas terminar uma coisa que começamos em Paris, quando Rony me disse que o casamento dele havia acabado e que a mulher o estava traindo.

- Ah, sim, muito justo! – retrucou a ruiva. – Mas agora que ele já sabe que foi tudo um grande mal entendido, não tem mais nada para terminar aqui, a não ser a sua insistência infantil.

Julia fechou a cara e cerrou os punhos. Se tinha algo que ela não admitia era que a tratassem com desdém. Rapidamente alcançou a varinha que estava no bolso interno do casaco que ela segurava e apontou para o peito de Gina, falando entre dentes:

- Não me provoque ruivinha, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.

Harry sacou a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Rony e ambos apontaram para Julia. Ela parecia nem notar a presença dos dois, e Gina não se preocupou em continuar falando, a irritação pontuando cada palavra:

- Ah, o que vai fazer? Me estuporar só porque eu falei a verdade que estava entalada na minha garganta desde que você se ofereceu para o meu irmão naquela maldita festa? Tenha dó, mulher! Já enfrentei bruxos muito mais poderosos do que você jamais imaginou e não vai ser uma fulaninha qualquer vestida como uma vadia que vai me botar medo.

O ar na sala ficava cada vez mais tenso. Durante a discussão, Gina sentiu o bebê chutar várias vezes e imaginou que o filho, assim como ela, não seria do tipo que leva desaforo para casa.

Como Julia não abaixava a mão e Gina percebeu que ela poderia lhe lançar um feitiço silencioso, levantou a própria varinha, apontou para a auror e provocou:

- Se você não acredita na minha capacidade, pode me azarar. Anda. Vai ser bem legal ver você respondendo um inquérito por estuporar uma mulher em estágio avançado de gravidez. Como é mesmo o número da lei que me protege, Mione?

- Lei 7.827 de proteção e integridade física às gestantes e lactantes no mundo mágico – respondeu Hermione pausadamente, como se estivesse achando graça de toda aquela situação.

A mão de Julia pareceu oscilar, mas ela ainda sustentava um olhar muito ofendido. Abaixou a varinha com força e, no instante seguinte, Gina deu um gemido forte e agachou com a mão direita pressionando o baixo ventre.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Harry desesperado tentando chegar até a esposa.

Rony atravessou a sala saltando por cima do sofá e, com a varinha apontada para o pescoço da auror, empurrou-a para um canto, os olhos cheios de raiva e indignação. Afinal, que espécie de mulher era aquela capaz de atacar uma mulher grávida? Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando deixou que Julia se aproximasse dele? E agora, se Gina estivesse ferida, a culpa seria exclusivamente dele. A voz de Julia, aguda e amedrontada, diferente de todas as vezes que ele já a tinha ouvido, o despertou de suas preocupações enquanto ela protestava:

- Eu não fiz nada. Eu juro! Não foi culpa minha...

- Rony! - chamou Hermione em voz baixa.

O ruivo soltou Julia e correu para o sofá no qual Hermione estava sentada. Pegou a mão dela e perguntou aflito:

- Você também? Você também foi atingida pelo feitiço?

- Não teve feitiço nenhum – explicou a mulher, apontando para o tapete da sala que agora estava ensopado de um líquido viscoso. – A Gina está em trabalho de parto, só isso. Ela precisa é ir para o St, Mungus e o mais rápido possível.

Harry olhou ainda mais assustado para Hermione e depois novamente para sua esposa. Aquilo estava errado. Albus Severo só deveria nascer dali seis semanas.

- Querido, por favor... – pediu Gina com uma careta de dor.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e ergueu-a no colo, aparatando no hospital.

- Acho que você devia ir ver se ele precisa de ajuda, Rony – sugeriu Hermione, que já havia buscado a varinha na bolsa sobre a mesa de centro. – E não se preocupe, eu estou bem e sua amiga já vai sair daqui.

Rony apenas concordou com a cabeça, deu um beijo apaixonado na esposa e aparatou sem sequer dizer adeus à Julia.

A bruxa de cabelos castanhos e fofos encarou a outra, vestida em um indecente espartilho azul turquesa. As duas ficaram num silêncio surreal. Até que Hermione desviou os olhos e percebeu a bagunça que sua sala estava.

- Obrigada – falou Julia com a cabeça baixa. – Por um momento eu achei que...

- Se importa de me ajudar com a limpeza? – interrompeu Hermione de um jeito tão natural que a auror não conseguiu negar. E vendo-a aceitar sua proposta, emendou: - Mas vista seu casaco primeiro. Acho que não tem mais motivo para você continuar assim, tão à vontade.

Elas executaram um feitiço simples e logo todo o tapete estava limpo, inclusive do pó que saiu da lareira por ocasião da entrada intempestiva de Gina.

- Olha, Hermione... – começou Julia, mas foi interrompida pela morena.

- Não, olhe você, Julia. Você quase se envolveu com o MEU marido numa época em que ele acreditava que nosso casamento estivesse falido. Mas como você pôde constatar esse casamento não só vai muito bem como nossa filha nasce daqui dois meses e eu quero essa família em paz quando ela chegar.

Sem graça com a sinceridade fria de Hermione, Julia abotoou o casaco e foi para a varanda. Já descia o primeiro degrau quando a mulher de Rony a alcançou.

- Ah, pode levar essa gravata com você. Eu não menti quando disse que era a que ele menos gostava – e lançou a peça de roupa para a auror, fechando a porta imediatamente.

Observando a sala arrumada e pensando em tudo o que havia presenciado, Hermione soltou uma gargalhada. Realmente, havia sido tudo tão ridículo que ela não conseguiria jamais ficar brava com aquilo.

Não importava o que a auror dissesse. Depois de tudo que Rony fez desde que voltou da convenção, depois da noite perfeita que tiveram juntos, nada poderia estragar o relacionamento deles outra vez.

Satisfeita consigo e com o grau de amadurecimento que reconheceu ter alcançado, pegou a bolsa, guardou a varinha e saiu de casa. Pegaria um táxi até o St. Mungus para poder ver o mais novo potterzinho, como diria seu marido.


	11. Final

**A Cegonha da Discórdia - uma comédia romântica q vale a pena ler!**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

**Status:** Concluída

Romance - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina - Shipper3:

**Criada em:** 01/10/2007

**Resumo:** Mal-entendidos sempre marcaram o relacionamento de Rony e Hermione. E as coisas realmente pioram quando o ruivo descobre que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo terão mais um filho!

**Capa linda que eu ganhei da Fla**: http: // . com/ albums / i123 / slytheringirl_85 /capas /outras

Nem preciso dizer que não sou dona de nada de Harry Potter, né? E nem que não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso... Mas seria legal ganhar uma review de vez em quando...rs...

**Capítulo XI – Final**

Na sala de espera ele andava de um lado para o outro. Coçava a cabeça com impaciência e deixava os fios ainda mais atrapalhados. Ninguém ali ousava falar qualquer coisa. Seu rosto vermelho indicava o nível de nervosismo que sentia.

Seu melhor amigo se aproximou cauteloso, lançando olhares temerosos para a esposa, que havia ficado sentada numa poltrona macia, aproveitando a luz fraca do sol que incidia pela janela de vidros coloridos.

Tocou de leve o ombro do outro, que lhe lançou um olhar assustado. Não, não era um dos enfermeiros do St. Mungus que ele tanto ansiava ver com notícias sobre sua esposa e seu bebê.

- Ei, venha se sentar um pouco e beber uma água para se acalmar.

- Água? Acalmar? Você está doido? Ponha-se no meu lugar! – respondeu com um tom de voz mais elevado que o normal.

O olhar espantado e quase magoado do outro o fez despertar e se arrepender do que havia falado. Harry já havia estado em seu lugar. Duas vezes. E na última, se ele bem se lembrava, a situação era mais delicada que a sua.

******

_Ninguém falava nada na sala de espera. Harry não andava, não piscava e por algumas vezes Rony se aproximou para se certificar de que o amigo ainda estava respirando._

_A princípio ele entrou na sala de parto, mas após quase espancar o Dr. Erick e duas enfermeiras ao ver que Gina sentia muitas dores e seu filho corria risco de vida, ele foi sedado e tirado de lá._

_Quem acompanhou a ruiva durante todo o trabalho de parto foi a cunhada. Hermione, mesmo com a barriga proeminente, se mostrou bem solicita e eficiente. Sabia de tudo que uma parturiente precisa e conjurava gelo para que Gina molhasse os lábios, secava sua testa com um lenço e cuidava dos travesseiros que lhe apoiariam as costas._

_Apesar de prematuro, Albus Severus nasceu de parto normal. Mas Gina sequer pôde pegar o filho. Ele foi levado diretamente para uma ala equivalente à UTI. Precisava realizar exames complicados e tomar uma série de poções para se fortalecer o bastante antes de ir para casa._

_Tanto Gina quanto Harry choraram o dia inteiro por não poderem ficar perto de Sev. E a angústia só aumentou quando o Dr. Erick informou que o menino havia nascido bem abaixo do peso esperado._

_Albus Severus pesava apenas 1,9kg, o que não era nada saudável. E o pediatra só daria alta para o pequenino quando ganhasse pelo menos mais 700 gramas._

_O St. Mungus virou a casa de Harry e Gina, que alugaram um dos quartos particulares para poder ficar perto do filho o tempo todo. Hermione se ofereceu para cuidar de James e o fez com primazia, levando o afilhado sempre que possível para matar a saudade dos pais._

_Os Potters só podiam ver o filho caçula duas vezes por dia por apenas 15 minutos. Com luvas especiais e após passarem por feitiços para se desinfetarem e diminuírem os riscos de infecções ou complicações, podiam acariciar o pequeno e conversar com ele._

_Harry não sabia se isso fazia bem ou mal à Gina, que saía da sala sempre aos prantos e reclamando de deixar o bebê dela sozinho num lugar tão frio e desagradável._

_Foram duas semanas de sofrimento. Quando o Dr. Erick entrou numa manhã de domingo, com o pequeno enrolado numa manta verde musgo, praticamente da cor dos olhos que ele viria a revelar mais tarde, dizendo que ele estava bem e podia ir para casa, Gina estava 5 quilos mais magra e Harry finalmente aparentava algum vestígio de barba naquele rosto sempre tão branco._

_Chegaram de surpresa na Toca, sabendo que encontrariam todos reunidos para o tradicional almoço, que acabou virando uma festa de boas vindas._

_Todos queriam ver, pela primeira vez, o mais novo membro daquela família já tão numerosa. Mas entendiam a necessidade da mãe do rapazinho de tê-lo em seu colo o tempo todo._

_James ficou meio arredio após ter passado tanto tempo longe dos pais e, ao reencontrá-los, vê-los com outra criança nos braços. Foi preciso, mais uma vez, a intervenção de Hermione para que tudo se ajeitasse._

_Ela pegou o afilhado pelas mãozinhas gorduchas e conduziu seus passinhos ainda não de todo firmes até o sofá em que seus pais haviam se acomodado._

_- Tem um irmãozinho curioso aqui! – disse se aproximando._

_Harry levantou de súbito, pegou seu pequeno ruivinho e o abraçou com saudade e alívio. Deu um beijo apertado em sua bochecha rosada e pontuada de sardinhas como as de sua esposa e falou em tom amistoso:_

_- Então, quer conhecer seu irmãozinho?_

_O menino levantou uma das sobrancelhas, indeciso. A proposta era tentadora, já que havia passado todos aqueles meses ouvindo falar da chegada desse tal "irmão" e sempre que falavam isso, parecia uma coisa maravilhosa._

_Sem esperar resposta, Harry se sentou ao lado de Gina e, com o filho mais velho no colo, apresentou o menino:_

_- James, este é seu irmão, Albus Severus Potter._

_A sala ficou em silêncio, esperando a reação do garoto que até pouco tempo era o mais novo e, por isso mesmo, o centro das atenções de todos. James olhou para o menino branquelo, miúdo, de cabelos pretos e rebeldes, enrolado ainda na manta verde musgo. Depois olhou para a mãe e finalmente para o pai, demorando-se na avaliação. Por fim, apontou o cabelo de Harry e o do bebê e disse:_

_- Papai!_

_Todos riram da observação do pequeno. Realmente, Albus Severus era o único ali, além de Harry, que tinha os cabelos tão negros e atrapalhados._

_- Tem razão, James! – comentou satisfeito o pai dos meninos – O Sev se parece com o papai e você se parece com a mamãe._

_O menino sorriu satisfeito pela primeira vez e pegou a mãozinha do irmão que estava de fora da manta, dizendo:_

_- Sev! Imão de James!_

******

Rony olhou para todos visivelmente envergonhado. Havia prometido a Hermione que tomaria um remédio quando a hora do parto chegasse, para poder acompanhá-la. Mas medicação nenhuma fez efeito e ele teve que ficar do lado de fora da sala e ver a mulher ser assistida pela mãe.

O trabalho de parto começou de madrugada, por volta das três da manhã, quando ela levantou para ir ao banheiro e sentiu a cama molhada. A bolsa havia estourado e eles precisaram correr para o St. Mungus.

Ela foi levada imediatamente para a maternidade, mas o Dr. Erick não pôde vir atendê-la de imediato. Havia duas outras bruxas na mesma situação delas, de modo que Hermione ficou nas mãos das enfermeiras.

A dilatação ainda estava pequena, o que indicava que a pequena bebê Weasley ia demorar a nascer.

O Dr. Erick só chegou ao quarto de Hermione por volta das seis e meia da manhã e encontrou sua paciente urrando de dores, com os cabelos fofos empapados de suor. As contrações estavam cada vez mais fortes, porém a dilatação não havia aumentado.

- Sr. Weasley, o caso aqui é sério e eu preciso que o senhor tome uma decisão. Nós podemos induzir o parto normal com uma poção para aumentar a dilatação, que é o fator crítico no caso da sua esposa. Ou podemos optar por um procedimento cirúrgico que os trouxas chamam de cesariana.

- Qual o menos arriscado?

- Os dois têm grandes riscos. No caso da poção, se ela não fizer efeito a tempo sua filha pode sofrer uma pequena parada respiratória e isso pode deixar algumas seqüelas. No caso da cesariana, ela precisará ficar em observação por 48 horas assim como sua esposa.

- Então está decidido. Antes 48 horas de observação do que uma vida inteira de terapia. – falou amargurado.

- Nós fazemos essa pergunta por que muitos pais não admitem procedimentos trouxas nesses momentos.

- Minha mulher é nascida trouxa, Dr. Erick. E ela é melhor do que muito bruxo que eu conheço. O mundo dela também tem suas qualidades. Agora vá lá para dentro e faça o seu trabalho.

As palavras de Rony eram duras. Não só com o médico, mas com todos que se dirigiam a ele. De certa forma, era o jeito dele se punir, pois acreditava que todas as complicações que Hermione havia enfrentado eram culpa sua.

Agora, ali, diante de Harry, o remorso bateu mais forte ainda, já que ele vivia imaginando se Julia não tivesse feito aquela besteira, talvez seu sobrinho tivesse nascido no tempo certo.

Abriu a boca para se desculpar com o amigo, mas um chorinho fraco se fez ouvir e a porta da sala de parto se abriu com uma enfermeira sorridente.

- Sr. Weasley, sua filha acaba de nascer. Ela é linda e saudável. Quer entrar para vê-la?

Os olhos do ruivo brilharam intensos, um misto de alegria, euforia e reflexos da luz do sol nas lágrimas que já começavam a se formar. Ele deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Harry e correu para o quarto.

Estancou assim que entrou no cômodo, impedindo o resto da família de passar.

Hermione estava linda. A expressão cansada, a testa ainda molhada com algumas gotas de suor que não escorreram, os cabelos fofos armados além da conta e presos de um jeito incomum por um laço azul claro. Em seus braços, um pacotinho cor de rosa, com visíveis cabelos vermelhos já marcando o pequeno rostinho em forma de coração.

A jovem mãe lançou um olhar apaixonado para o marido e estendeu uma das mãos para que ele aproximasse. Rony atendeu de imediato e se acomodou ao lado das duas mulheres da sua vida.

Toda família ficou contemplando o rostinho delicado da mais nova Weasley. Ainda não tinha sardinhas, mas era provável, pela cor vermelha dos cabelos e pelos cílios quase brancos, que as tivesse em breve, assim que tomasse o primeiro banho de sol.

- E qual vai ser o nome da minha neta? – quis saber a Srª. Granger.

- Julianne. – respondeu Rony de imediato.

- Ela não tem cara de Julianne – disse Hermione amuada, olhando o rostinho tranqüilo da filha.

- Não mesmo! – palpitou Gina, que carregava Albus Severus no colo – E esse nome ainda lembra o daquela bisca. Vocês estão loucos que eu vou deixar minha afilhada ter o nome de uma maluca!

O novo casal de pais se entreolhou meio assustado. Não haviam atentado para este detalhe.

- E agora? – perguntou a mãe de Rony.

Foi uma chuva de sugestões. As de Harry eram as mais rejeitadas, acompanhadas de risadas e condolências à Gina que, se algum dia tivesse uma menina, certamente seria "contemplada" com um dos belos nomes sugeridos pelo marido.

Mesmo os nomes mais bonitos pareciam não combinar com a pequena Weasley ali adormecida no colo de sua mãe.

Rony pediu à esposa que o deixasse segurar a neném por alguns minutos. Hermione ajeitou a garotinha com cuidado nos braços fortes do pai e ela espreguiçou satisfeita, tendo mais espaço do que no colo da mãe.

O ruivo sorriu emocionado, aproximou a boca com cuidado da testinha rosada da filha, depositou ali um beijinho de leve e comentou em seguida:

- Ela tem cheiro de flor. De rosas vermelhas.

Hermione olhou séria para ele, que chegou a se arrepender do comentário e justificou:

- Eu sei que é loucura, ela nem tomou banho direito, mas eu sinto isso. Deve ser emoção, não liguem...

- É isso! – cortou a mulher emocionada – É esse o nome, Rony. Rosa! Rosa Elise Weasley. Você concorda?

Rony olhou novamente a menina aninhada em seus braços. Sentiu um carinho aquecer seu peito de um jeito ímpar. Beijou o rosto da esposa, em seguida o da filha e disse:

- Perfeito, Mione! Como tudo o que você faz... Não é, minha flor?

A menina deu um sorriso involuntário e todos os presentes sorriram juntos, pensando no quanto a vida havia sido generosa com eles. Após um rigoroso inverno de anos e anos lutando contra comensais, enfrentando perigos inimagináveis, a primavera voltava a fazer parte da vida de todos ali. Agora mais que nunca, na presença de uma pequena Rosa para somar ainda mais cor e perfume à grande família Granger-Weasley-Potter.


End file.
